The Queen and the Wicked Swan
by SombraSST
Summary: Cuando Blancanieves niega a su hija volver a ver a su prometida por enésima vez, la malvada princesa no es capaz de soportarlo más tiempo y decide condenar a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado a sufrir una maldición en la que los atormentará. Poco sospecha ella que, unos años más tarde, su amada volverá a ella, sin recuerdos y de la mano de otra mujer. ¿La reconquistará?
1. La caída del cisne

**Que sí, que llevo muchos fics últimamente. Que sí, que eso hace que tarde en publicar. Pero ya he acabado SwanQueen is Endgame, y como expliqué, Conectadas es un relato corto. ¡Este es el fic que sustituye el hueco de SwanQueen is Endgame, no conectadas! así que espero que le deis un tiento y os guste. Sí, la primera escena es prácticamente el trailer que ya mostré, así que podéis saltaros todo salvo los últimos cuatro párrafos si lo habéis leído entonces (Que fue hace nada), y no me quejaré XD. En fin, disfrutadlo.**

* * *

 _Tercera Persona_

La corte de la reina Blanca se reunía, una vez más, ante la gran audiencia de su palacio, para la celebración del nacimiento del que sería su segundo hijo. El niño se encontraba ya ante la pila, en el momento de gran expectación de todos los presentes cuando, de una patada, las puertas del salón se abrieron. Y un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la sala.

_ Siento llegar tarde._ Dijo una voz cargada de resentimiento._ La invitación debió perderse. No la recibí.

La recién llegada, sin embargo, estalló en una maquiavélica risa ante su propio chiste. Por supuesto que a ella no la habían invitado. Blancanieves y el príncipe no serían tan estúpidos. De hecho, ellos fantaseaban con la idea de que la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta no se enterase jamás de que su segundo hijo había nacido. La mujer, sin embargo, se adelantó. Ningún guardia osó moverse, nadie, de hecho, se sentía capaz de decir nada.

_ Porque… espero suponer bien al creer que me habéis invitado, Blancanieves._ El desprecio en la voz de la mujer, heló la sangre de la reina._ ¿No habréis negado a una mujer el conocer a su propio hermano, no es cierto?

Emma no sentía ningún apego por la mujer que tenía delante, a la que una vez llamó madre. Ni tampoco a su marido. No, ni mucho menos. Por el contrario, en su cabeza sólo había lugar para una persona. Y si había ido hacia allí, era por esa persona.

_ Así pues… os lo pregunto una última vez, madre._ La sonrisa de Emma se torció_ ¿Dónde está mi prometida?

_ Emma._ Blanca intenta ser razonable, pero sabía que era imposible.

_ ¿Dónde está Regina?_ El sonido de un trueno iluminó la estancia. Blanca no contestaba. Emma pareció perder la paciencia.

La mujer de cabello dorado extendió la mano, y una espada apareció entre sus dedos. La colocó sobre la garganta del bebé neonato, y miró a su madre fijamente a los ojos. Ella vio lo que ya muchos habían visto. Que era bien capaz de hacer lo que parecía que iba a hacer.

_ ¿Dónde está mi amor verdadero?_ Insistió.

_ ¡No lo sé, Emma!_ Exclamó Blancanieves._ La enviamos a un reino sin magia. A un lugar en el que no pudiese hacerte daño.

_ ¿Hacerme daño?_ Emma rió, una risa fría, que provocó que toda la alegría que pudiese haber en aquel evento terminase de disiparse._ Regina jamás me habría hecho daño. De ti… no puedo decir lo mismo.

_ Emma… por favor._ Murmuraba la monarca, temblando.

_ No, madre._ Dijo, pronunciando esa palabra con asco._ El tiempo de los por favor, ha pasado. El tiempo en que me conformaba con respuestas vanas, también. Voy a recuperar a mi prometida. De una vez por todas. Dices que está en el mundo sin magia, ¿Cierto? Entonces vamos a ir todos allí.

Blanca no entendía lo que su hija pretendía, hasta que notó cómo su propia mano empezaba a moverse contra su voluntad tras un movimiento de su hija. El brazo de la reina se hundió en el pecho de su hijo y extrajo su pequeño y brillante corazón.

Emma observaba fría la temblorosa mano de su madre, que lloraba copiosamente, intentando resistirse a lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Pero nada ni nadie pudo impedir que el brazo de Blancanieves estrujase el corazón de su propio hijo. Y lo siguiente, tampoco. Una bruma negra lo envolvió todo, mientras la maldición oscura se apoderaba de todos y cada uno de los rincones del bosque encantado.

 _11 años después_

 _?_

_ Venga… mi amor… sé que estás cansada pero…_ Murmuraba, metiendo la lengua en su oído._ Quiero marcha…

Mi novia, sin embargo, se quejó un poco y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama. Vale, lo habíamos hecho ya un par de veces aquella noche pero… soy insaciable, no puedo negarlo. Especialmente con la morena que dormitaba a mi lado. Ronroneé y me acomodé sobre su cuerpo desnudo. En ese momento el sonido del timbre, me hizo levantarme, de mala gana. Debían ser las tres de la mañana al menos. Me levanté, me puse un albornoz y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una niña de unos diez años.

_ Hola._ Saludó._ ¿Eres Regina Mills?

_ No._ Dije, bostezando._ Ella está dormida.

_ ¿Vive aquí?_ Preguntó la niña, sonriendo.

_ Sí._ Dije, frotándome los ojos._ Yo soy su novia. ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Pues soy su hija._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

El sueño que llevaba encima desapareció de inmediato de mi rostro. ¿Qué era lo que aquella niña acababa de decir? No, sencillamente no podía ser.

_ Me disculpas un momento._ Dije, señalándole el sofá para que se sentara.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación, donde Regina dormitaba apaciblemente. Le di, sin embargo, un empujón en el hombro, y Regina no tardó en reaccionar.

_ Hay una niña aquí._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Tienes muchas formas de pedirme esto, Ely, pero esta es nueva._ Dijo, sonriendo.

_ No tiene gracia, Regina._ Dije, sulfurada._ Hay una niña de diez años en el salón que dice que es tu hija.

_ ¿Mi hija?_ Preguntó, incrédula.

_ ¿Me pusiste los cuernos, verdad?_ Le dije, cabreada. Siempre había pensado que era mucha mujer para mí._ ¿Quién es él?

_ Ely…_ Regina sonrió._ ¿Cuánto hace que empezamos a salir?

_ Unos nueve años._ Dije, en voz baja.

_ ¿Y cuánto has dicho que tiene la niña?_ Me preguntó.

_ Unos diez._ Admití._ Perdona… ya sabes que soy muy celosa.

_ Ya sabes la historia que te conté, no es cierto._ Regina estaba muy seria.

_ Sí, me acuerdo.

Cuando Regina y yo nos conocimos, ella estaba destrozada. Una mujer sin memoria, que había tenido que abandonar a su hija recién nacida, porque no tenía nada que darle. Nunca hablaba de ese tema. Evitaba la idea de tener hijos y formar una familia. Y siempre imaginé que tenía que ver con ese suceso.

_ Voy a vestirme._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie._ No quiero darle una mala impresión.

_ Sí, claro…_ Susurré en voz baja._ Yo también debería ponerme algo.

 _?_

Regina tenía novia. Eso estaba mal. Según mi libro, no debería tenerla. Como solía hacer, estaba hojeando las páginas que tanto me habían enseñado. Regina no debía estar en Boston. Y me iba a asegurar de que no siguiese metida en aquel piso mucho más tiempo. Me serví el zumo que la novia me había dado. Era una mujer con una larga melena negra, unos ojos oscuros y profundos, y una buena planta. No me extrañaba que Regina hubiese visto algo en ella. Pero yo sabía que no era su amor verdadero.

 _Regina Mills_

Me había puesto uno de mis mejores trajes, y no me había atrevido a salir sin ponerme algo de maquillaje, en gran parte porque quería postergarlo un poco, y en otra parte porque me daba miedo encontrarme con la niña. Pero allí estaba, con un gran libro entre los brazos y un vaso de zumo en la mano. Me miró, con unos profundos ojos azules, y sonrió.

Me era imposible no verme a mí misma en aquel rostro. Lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Me acerqué y me senté con ella. Era la niña más guapa que había visto jamás. Y había salido de mí. Noté cómo me rodeaba con los brazos y me miraba.

_ Hola, Mami._ Dijo, en un susurro._ He venido a buscarte.

_ ¿A buscarme?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Sí, tienes que venir conmigo a Storybrooke._ Dijo, asintiendo._ Mi otra madre debe estar preocupada.

_ Tu otra madre…_ Susurré. Claro, debía tener una madre adoptiva.

_ Se va a poner muy contenta de verte.

_ Yo lo dudo._ Reconocí, mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo.

_ Confía en mí._ Dijo._ Tienes que venir. Hazlo por mí.

_ Bueno, supongo que deberíamos llevarte a casa._ Dije, mirando a Ely.

Ella parecía hastiada ante la situación. Y lo comprendía. Pero no dejaba de ser mi hija, y no podía mandarla de vuelta a su casa sin más. Quería una excusa para ir a su casa con ella.

 _Emma Swan_

La cara de Mary Margaret quedaba genial contra mi puño. La mujer cayó al suelo, ya incapaz de aguantar más castigo, con el uno de sus ojos morados y la sangre cayendo por su labio, manchando su blanco uniforme de criada. Yo suspiré, largamente, y la miré.

_ Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez._ Dije, disfrutando del momento._ ¿Dónde está mi hija? Dijiste que estaría en la biblioteca. Y no estaba allí.

_ Lo siento, señora._ Repetía entre sollozos._ Ella dijo que iba a la biblioteca, que se había dejado un libro allí.

_ ¿Y la dejaste salir pasada la medianoche?_ Le repetí, dándole una patada en el estómago._ Temo que voy a tener que rebajarte el sueldo otra vez.

_ No, por favor… señora._ Dijo, abrazándose a mis pierna._ Apenas tengo para llegar a fin de mes.

Ella sabía que no encontraría ningún trabajo digno si yo la marcaba, que no tenía sentido que lo intentase. Esta ciudad era mía, y todos sus habitantes, a su manera, lo eran también. Yo extendí mi bota, y ella sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. La tomó entre sus manos y la besó, con ímpetu. Yo sonreí. Así funcionaban las cosas en el ciento seis de la avenida Mifflin.

_ Supongo que por esta vez has aprendido la lección._ Dije, apartando mi bota._ Pero no lo olvides. Si vuelves a decepcionarme, puede que no sea tan compasiva.

_ Lo sé, mi señora._ Dijo, encogida.

Iba a tener que encontrar a mi hija yo sola. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con la niña cruzando el umbral de la puerta con alguien que… era sencillamente imposible que estuviese allí.

Mis ojos debían estarme mintiendo. Pero Regina cruzaba aquel umbral, sólida… real. Era ella. La reconocería entre un millón. Mi reina, mi amada, mi prometida. Mi corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos mientras ella se acercaba. Mi pequeña le tiraba de la mano.

_ Ven, ven por aquí._ Decía la niña._ Tienes que conocer a mi madre.

Yo no pensé, simplemente me acerqué a la morena y la rodeé con los brazos. Ella era real, podía sentirla. Estaba allí. Después de tantos años… finalmente la tenía delante de mí. No sabía cómo, ni sabía por qué, pero ella estaba allí.

_ Disculpe…_ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ ¿Está usted bien?

Mi corazón, tanto como se había regocijado hace un momento, ahora se contrajo al ver cómo no había el más mínimo reconocimiento en aquellos ojos. Ella no tenía ni idea de quién era yo. Quería gritárselo, obligarla a recordar para que estuviese conmigo. Pero eso no estaba a mi alcance.

_ Es sólo que le agradezco que haya podido encontrar a mi pequeña Gina._ Le dije, separándome.

_ ¡Mira mamá!_ Dijo Gina, moviendo su cabello azabache._ Ella es mi otra madre. ¡La encontré!

Sí… la había encontrado. No sabía cómo, pero estaba allí. Yo, sin embargo, tenía que asumir el papel de una mujer indignada, de una que desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero sencillamente, era incapaz de ser cruel con Regina.

_ ¿Es usted la madre biológica de Gina?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sí…_ Admitió ella, bajando la mirada._ Pero no se preocupe, no voy a molestarla. Yo debería marcharme.

_ De ningún modo._ Dije yo, haciendo que levantase la vista._ Usted me hizo el mayor regalo del mundo. Tengo que agradecérselo. Pase, por favor.

_ Yo… no debería._ Murmuró._ Es tarde y… mi esposa está esperando en el coche.

"Su esposa" Aquellas dos palabras golpearon mi cabeza como si de un mazazo se tratase. Estaba casada. Pues claro que lo estaba. Regina era la mujer más bella del universo. Y no me recordaba. ¿Cómo no iba a haberse casado?

_ Creo que siendo la hora que es, ambas deberían quedarse en mi mansión de invitados._ Dije, con una sonrisa._ Está aquí al lado, el número ciento ocho. Creo que será de su agrado.

_ Yo, no quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad._ Reconocí.

_ De ningún modo._ Dije, sincera._ Su esposa y usted pueden pasar y tomarse una copa conmigo y dormir en la mansión. Insisto.

_ Bueno… si insiste tanto._ Regina sonrió. Mi corazón botó de alegría._ Por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Regina Mills.

_ Yo soy Emma Swan._ Dije, estrechando la mano que acababa de tenderme.

_ Y yo soy Eliza Mills._ Dijo una voz, provocando que diese un respingo._ Pero todos me llaman Ely.

La mujer de Regina había salido de la nada, y por poco me provocaba un para cardíaco. Era un pivón, hablando claro. Tenía una larga melena azabache y un rostro curioso, que en ese momento me observaba. Y su busto era más grande que el mío. Por un momento me sentí inferior. Odié esa sensación. Le cogió la mano a Regina. Iba a destruir a esa mujer, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

_ Ahora, si me acompañan al salón, podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

_ ¿Puedo ir, mamá?_ Me preguntó Gina.

La verdad es que después de lo que había hecho por mí iba a comprarle el juguete más caro del mundo si me lo pedía. Pero no podía dejarla quedarse despierta tan tarde.

_ Tú te vas a la cama, jovencita._ La reprendí.


	2. Primer amor

**Shana... no puedo estar haciéndolo a lo loco. Además... Un personaje llamado Shana... sería un poco raro.**

 **Bueno Muffy... lo siento, pero es más que probable que Emma pegue a mucha gente. En este fic es bastante agresiva.**

 **Kykyo, no te falta razón, no te falta razón.**

 **Bueno, Gorgino. Habrá Flashbacks... todo se irá revelando XD**

 **Love, deja a Ely ser feliz de momento. Ya le pasará algo más adelante. De momento ódiala de forma sana como debe ser. Y no hablemos del pequeño niño sin nombre.**

 **Oceans... ACTUALIZOOOO XD. Espero que la consideres distinta y que te enganche.**

 **K.E. Me alegra que os guste esta Emma. Quería que fuese mala de verdad, no como en la serie.**

* * *

 _Emma Blanchard (Flashback)_

Mi madre tenía muchas reuniones con otros regentes. Pero yo no solía darle mucha importancia. ¿Qué hay mejor que un castillo para explorar para una niña de quince años? ¿Y qué hay más obvio para una adolescente que negarse a lo que se prohíben? Por eso en aquel momento se encontraba bajando aquellas gastadas escaleras.

Parecía haber llegado al lugar más bajo de todo el castillo. Estaba incluso más abajo que las mazmorras, a las que no había entrado jamás. Las paredes que se encontró se terminaron, para dar paso a un túnel de roca. Y al final de la estancia había una celda. Pero no una celda como las que podría haber en las mazmorras. Los barrotes casi parecían afilados dientes de acero, que se cerraban ante una mujer que, vestida con harapos, leía un libro gastado en un catre.

_ Sigo aquí._ Dijo la mujer, sin apartar la vista del libro._ Ya puedes darte la vuelta, Blancanieves.

_ No soy Blancanieves._ Dije, con la voz tomada.

La mujer cerró el libro y me miró. Había algo en sus ojos oscuros que me conmovía. Una tristeza un dolor que jamás había visto. La mujer tenía su rostro cansado, dolido. La forma en la que miraba, me hizo pensar que hacía mucho que no veía a nadie.

_ Estáis muy lejos de vuestra alcoba, princesa._ Me dijo, sobresaltándome.

_ ¿Cómo sabéis…?

_ ¿Quién sois?_ La mujer rio._ Puede que lleve aquí más de una década, pero aún me entero de cosas.

_ Y vos sois… ¡La reina malvada!_ Se me escapó una chispa de emoción al conocer a la villana de la gran mayoría de las historias que mi madre me contaba.

_ Así me llaman._ Dijo la mujer, con cierto desagrado._ Me sorprende que os preocupe que no vaya a asesinaros desde aquí.

_ ¿Acaso lo haríais si pudieseis?

_ No._ Dijo, sentándose en su catre._ Aunque de nada servirá que os…

_ Muy bien._ Dije, acercándome a los barrotes, y tomándolos entre mis manos para ver bien a aquella mujer._ Pues yo soy Emma. Encantada de conocerte, Regina.

_ Encantada…_ Dijo ella, confusa._ ¿Acaso me crees?

_ Verás, Regina. Yo tengo un superpoder. Siempre sé cuándo me están mintiendo. Y tú eres sincera.

Y entonces Regina hizo algo que, según las historias que me había contado mi madre, la reina malvada no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sonrió. Con una sonrisa de gratitud, mientras se sentaba en el catre y acomodaba sus harapos lo mejor que podía.

_ Y… ¿Para qué has venido, Emma?_ Me preguntó.

_ Bueno… al principio quería saber por qué mi madre me prohibía venir aquí. Pero ahora… la verdad es que me muero por escuchar tu parte de la historia.

_ ¿Mi parte de la historia?

_ Sí. Sé que empieza antes de lo que mi madre me dice. Siempre me miente sobre eso._ Dije, mordiéndome, el labio.

_ Bueno… no te preocupes. Yo no te mentiré. No tengo por qué._ Dijo Regina.

 _Emma Swan_

Acababa de amanecer. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, a pesar de que estaba despierta. Aún me costaba creer que lo que había pasado el día anterior fuese cierto. Pero lo era. Regina estaba viva. Y aunque no pudiese recordarme, estaba en la casa de al lado. Mi único problema era su esposa. Mientras estuviese en el camino, no iba a poder reconquistar a mi reina. Me puse en pie, e hice sonar una campanita. Mary entró poco después. Me gustó ver que su ojo seguía morado. Dejó la bandeja de plata sobre mí y yo comencé a comer.

_ ¿Desea algo más la señora?_ Dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

_ Un masaje de pies._ Dije._ Y hazlo bien.

_ Como desee la señora._ Dijo ella, subiendo la sábana y comenzando a trabajar en la planta de mis pies.

Pasado lo que a mí me pareció un escaso tiempo, la puerta se abrió y mi pequeña princesita hizo acto de presencia. Saltó sobre la cama y corrió a abrazarme.

_ Buenos días, Mami._ Dijo, rodeándome la cintura._ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Deslumbrante._ Le dije._ Mary Margaret, puedes retirarte.

_ Sí, señora._ Dijo, saliendo por la puerta. Yo estreché a Gina entre mis brazos, con todas mis fuerzas.

_ Eres la mejor hija del mundo._ Le dije, dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

_ Necesitabas a mi otra mamá._ Dijo ella, sonriendo._ Así que la encontré para ti.

Ella lo veía como algo sencillo. Yo aún me preguntaba cómo lo habría hecho. Cuando la había adoptado, yo era consciente de que se trataba de la hija de Regina. Pero me dijeron que su madre había muerto durante el parte. Fue entonces cuando definitivamente perdí la esperanza y pensé que sólo podría tener a ese pequeño trozo de ella para recordarla.

_ Y ahora quiero un caballo._ Dijo ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Te conseguiría un unicornio si me lo pidieras, nena._ Le dije, sincera._ Pero no antes de que tengas edad para montar.

Era igual que Regina para con los caballos. Desde muy pequeña había soñado con montar, con sentir el viento en la cara. Yo recordaba muy bien esa sensación. Pero era muy pequeña para montar. El mundo se me vendría encima si se cayese.

_ Cariño… ¿Puedes quedarte con la niñera hoy?_ Le pregunté.

_ Claro pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer, mamá?_ Me preguntó, algo preocupada._ No me gusta cuando pegas a la gente.

_ No voy a pegar a nadie._ Le prometí._ Pero… tengo que hablar con unas personas para encarrillar el asunto de tu madre.

_ Ya veo…_ Dijo._ No le harás daño a Eliza. ¿Verdad? Sé que tienes que separarla de mamá pero…

_ No lo haré si no me obliga a hacerlo._ Dije, apartando la mirada._ Pero tienes que entender que haré lo que haga falta para recuperar a tu madre, Gina.

_ Lo sé._ Me cogió la mano._ Pero no me gusta cuando eres la villana.

Cogí el móvil y me dirigí a la agenda. No tardé mucho, dado que la persona estaba por la letra A. Cogí el teléfono y me lo dirigí al oído después de que marcase.

_ Anzu… ¿Puedes ocuparte de Gina hoy? Sí, te pagaré lo de siempre._ Recibí una respuesta afirmativa y sonreí.

_ Bueno, ya está todo arreglado, pequeña._ Le dije, besando su mejilla._ Perdona por no quedarme.

_ No importa. Consigue reunir a la familia._ Me animó.

Yo le hice cosquillas y ella rompió a reír. Le di un beso en la frente y bajamos juntas cuando sonó el timbre. Anzu, con su habitual gabardina negra y su sempiterna sonrisa, estaba al otro lado.

 _Gina Swan_

Había visto a mi madre llorar durante mucho tiempo. La había visto estar enfadada… y cómo durante toda mi infancia nunca había temido pegar a Mary o a David todos los días. Realmente parecía odiarlos. No entendía por qué no contrataba a otros si los despreciaba de esa manera. Pero mi madre tendría sus razones. Nunca la cuestionaría. Anzu era como una segunda madre para mí… aunque mi segunda madre era Regina, claro.

_ ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy, peque?_ Me dijo, quedándose a mi altura.

_ Quiero…_ Me quedé pensativa._ Ver una película. Blancanieves. Y quiero palomitas.

_ Pues tendrás palomitas._ Dije, mientras me dirigía a la cocina._ ¿Puedes ir poniendo el DVD?

 _Emma Swan_

Si quería llegar a Regina, estaba claro que tenía que hacer a un lado a Eliza. Y la persona que se me ocurría para quitarla de en medio cuanto antes sin una tragedia, era Gold. El sonido de la campana de la tienda pareció reverberar en mi cabeza mientras me dirigía al mostrador. Y la esperaba a ella.

Belle no tardó demasiado en aparecer. Sus ojos, inteligentes a la par que fríos, me estudiaron antes de colocarse frente a mí. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en los labios de la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, alcaldesa?_ Preguntó.

_ Regina está en el pueblo._ Dije, directamente.

_ ¿Tú… Regina?_ Preguntó, incrédula.

_ Mi Regina, sí._ Dije, mirándola con tranquilidad._ No estaba muerta, después de todo.

_ ¿Y qué haces aquí?_ Me preguntó._ Juraría que estarías entre tus brazos.

_ No me recuerda, y ha venido de la mano de una mujer molesta de la que necesito deshacerme._ Dije, bufando.

_ Y supongo que para deshacerte de ella tu pistola no es una buena elección._ Dijo Belle, irónica.

_ Me resultaría difícil reconquistar a Regina si se encuentra llorando por su esposa muerta._ Dije, sin pensarlo demasiado.

_ ¿Y si te ayudo, qué saco yo?_ Preguntó.

_ ¿Aparte de que Blancanieves tenga que ver cómo soy feliz con Regina? Casi me planteo devolverle la memoria cuando lo consiga._ Dije, riéndome un poco.

_ Tu madre es lo de menos._ Dijo Bella.

_ Blancanieves no es mi madre._ Dije, golpeando la mesa. Bella se serenó.

_ Cómo quieras querida. Está bien, es cierto que lo que quiero es verla sufrir. Pero no me basta con eso._ Dijo._ Contrata a Kathryn. Quiero que tenga que ver cómo ella y David se acaramelan en tu jardín.

_ Estropeará mis rosas._ Dije, suspirando._ Pero está bien. ¿Tenemos un trato, ser oscuro?

_ Tenemos un trato, cisne negro.

 _Regina Mills_

_ No me cansaré de repetirlo._ Dijo Eliza._ Menudo casoplón que nos ha dejado la Alcaldesa.

_ Sí, es bastante grande._ Dije, sentándome en el sofá._ Y la forma en la que está decorado.

_ Es tu estilo._ Dijo ella, sentándose sobre mí y besando mis labios._ ¿Sabes que me apetece hacer?

_ Estrenar la cama._ Le dije._ Te conozco bien.

_ Anoche me quedé con las ganas._ Me recriminó.

Me tomó por la cintura y me elevó con facilidad, mirándome a los ojos, entre risas. Me tomó en volandas y me llevó escaleras arriba, lanzándome sobre la cama. Sus labios y los míos se entretejieron en una danza que ya conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le debía tanto a mi amada Ely. Me lancé sobre ella, quitándole la ropa, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo con la mía.

Me arrojé sobre sus pechos, besándolos afanosamente. Ella sabía cuánto adoraba sus pechos, grandes y suaves, que me hacían perder el sentido. Desde que nos conocimos me había olvidado de todas las demás. Ely me acarició el pelo mientras yo me ocupaba de darle placer.

Mis labios descendieron por su anatomía. Con dulzura, mientras trazaba un camino de besos hasta su sexo y me entretenía en él un buen rato. Ely hizo un quiebro y cuando quise darme cuenta ella me estaba dando el mismo trato. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el placer fuese escurriéndose por mi cuerpo, partiendo de mi sexo. Ely sabía bien cómo dar placer.

Nuestro orgasmo conjunto fue suave, delicado. Ely solía ser más ruda, pero supuse que tenía que ver con que aún estábamos algo cansadas del día anterior. El viaje en coche había sido agotador. Y el descubrimiento de mi hija había sido algo que me había dejado agotada emocionalmente. Ely me rodeó con sus brazos, protectora, y me besó en la frente.

_ Ely… no irás a marcharte, ¿Verdad?_ Le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

_ ¿Marcharme? ¿Por qué?_ Preguntó.

_ Por mi hija y… este viaje… y todo lo que está pasando últimamente. No quiero asustarte.

_ No te preocupes. Estaba un poco cansada de la gran ciudad. Demasiadas luces y ruidos. Casi no se puede dormir por la noche.

Me acomodé en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Había amanecido hacía un rato, pero lo cierto es que aún estaba cansada. No dejaba de pensar en Gina… y en su madre. Me era familiar. Pero no sabía el motivo.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Hacía años que nadie creía mis palabras. Que nadie se atrevía a acercarse más allá de aquellos barrotes. Aquella joven mujer, Emma, lo había hecho. La hija de mi enemiga. Era lo mejor que me ocurría en la vida desde que había intentado lanzar la maldición y mi hechizo había fallado. Pero sólo había sido un instante fugaz de comprensión en mi largo y solitario confinamiento.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Anima esa cara, Regina!_ Me puse en pie rápidamente cuando escuché a Emma al otro lado.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunté, notando cómo sonreía sin pensarlo siquiera.

_ Bueno… aún tienes mucha historia que contar. Quiero que conste que me cae mal tu madre._ Dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa encantadora._ Quiero que me hables más del chico del establo. Daniel… Por cómo hablas de él parece tu amor verdadero.


	3. El salto del pastor

**Todo a tu tiempo, Kykyo... todo a su tiempo. Se sabrá, todo se sabrá. Habrá muchos flashbacks, eso por descontado.**

 **Gorgino, hay que darle motivos a Emma para ser mala, y te aseguro que esta los tiene... todo llegará.**

 **Muffy... ¿A qué te refieres con capítulo tranquilo? ¡Exijo respuestas!**

 **Bueno Shana... Ely será feliz. Aún no me decido, pero no la voy a matar... al menos en principio.**

 **K.E... se ve que hay demasiada emoción en tu cuerpo XD.**

 **Love... lucha contra la página... jolines... es que no sé qué te impide hacerte la cuenta, madre mía. No te preocupes, Flashbacks habrá siempre.**

 **Monserrath, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Aquí está la continuación. Belle necesitaba este puesto en algún fic.**

 **Guest... No te entiendo. Esta historia es mía, que conste. Cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia XD. Hay muchas historias por aquí, no es raro que algunas se parezcan un poco, no sé.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Mis ojos se recreaban a través del telescopio de mi habitación. Una adquisición reciente que servía precisamente para darme una vista inigualable. Ver a Regina cambiarse me recordaba tiempos mejores, aquellos en los que podía hacerlo sentada sobre su cama y lograr que se ruborizara por mis comentarios obscenos. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama mientras se secaba ya me estaba enloqueciendo. Notaba algo de dolor, porque estaba clavando mi ojo en el cristal.

_ Algunas cosas nunca cambian._ Di un bote y me giré, para encontrarme a Bella sonriéndome.

_ Ah, eres tú._ Dije, llevándome la mano al pecho.

_ Tranquila… el secreto de que espías a Regina desnuda me lo guardará._ Sonrió.

_ Es mi esposa, Bella. Aunque no lo recuerde._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Tengo derecho a…

_ A espiarla desnuda, claro._ Se rio, siniestra._ No te preocupes. Supongo que si Rumpel apareciese yo también me volvería loca.

Se cruzó de brazos y yo suspiré. Rumpel no iba a volver, eso estaba claro. La propia Bella era la prueba viviente de que Rumpel estaba realmente muerto. A fin de cuentas, ella no sería el oscuro si Rumple estuviese vivo.

_ Bueno… ahora empecemos con nuestro astuto plan para dejar a Regina sola y que vuelva corriendo a tus brazos._ Se rio con ganas._ ¿Cómo hacemos? Matamos a su querida Ely.

_ No, ni de lejos. No quiero que sufra._ Dije, honesta, mirando por la ventana._ Ella es maravillosa, y no merece sentir más daño.

_ ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es tu plan para separarlas?

_ Sencillo._ Dije, mirando por la ventana._ Hay que demostrarle que yo valgo mucho más que esa tal Ely.

_ ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?_ Preguntó ella, mirándome._ Bueno, vales la pena, pero Regina parece estar encantada con esa mujer.

_ Esa mujer dejará de parecerle tan maravillosa cuando nos pongamos en acción.

_ Claro… tú para arriba… y ella para bajo._ Bella sonrió, perversa._ Me gusta. Pero antes de nada quiero un adelanto de lo que tendré como venganza.

_ ¡Mary Margaret!_ llamé.

No presté mucha atención a cómo le daba una paliza a la que en su día fuese mi madre. A fin de cuentas, Rumpel estaba muerto por culpa de la ineptitud de Blancanieves. Bostecé y me acerqué de nuevo al telescopio. Regina estaba besando a esa usurpadora. Me separé del telescopio y le di una patada a Mary Margaret antes de bajar. Tenía que ganar terreno deprisa.

 _Regina Mills_

Después de despedirme de Ely, decidí salir a ver el pueblo, ya que daba la impresión de que iba a pasar bastante tiempo en él. Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré con Gina y Emma esperándome fuera. La pequeña llevaba una mochila al hombro y tenía una gran sonrisa.

_ Hola._ Saludé con la mano._ ¿Cómo estáis?

_ ¡Mami dice que puedo pasar el día contigo!_ Dijo Gina, gritando.

_ ¿En serio?_ Pregunté, confieso que algo emocionada.

Era extraño que Emma fuese tan abierta de mente para conmigo y que me permitiese hacerme cargo de mi hija. Tomé a la pequeña en brazos y noté cómo me rodeaba el cuello con los suyos. Acababa de conocerme y ya me estaba entregando todo su afecto.

_ Pensé que es importante que os conozcáis mucho._ Dijo Emma, sonriendo.

_ Pero tampoco puedo privarte a ti del día que vayas a pasar con ella._ Dije, acariciando el pelo de la niña.

_ ¡Pues que mami se venga también!_ Dijo Gina, con total tranquilidad.

_ Gina… no creo que Emma quiera…

_ En realidad a mí me parece bien.

Alcé la vista, mirando a Emma, que sonreía ampliamente. La rubia tenía los ojos muy vivos aquella mañana. Supuse que podía tener que ver con ser su día libre. Lo cierto es que estaba claro que Emma iba a empezar a ser parte de mi vida, de modo que era mejor que nos conociéramos y nos lleváramos bien.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo admito, había sido una estratagema bastante ridícula. Pero Regina no sospechaba de mis intenciones. A sus ojos simplemente estaba deseando pasar un día con su hija, y yo no le estorbaba. No estorbar era un principio para llegar al amor. Mientras me preparaba para subir al Mercedes de Regina, pensaba en nuestro pasado. Yo me senté detrás, para dejarles espacio.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mamá?_ Le preguntaba a Regina.

_ Yo pensaba en ir a hacer un picnic si os parece bien.

_ A mí me encantaría._ Dije. Aquello me traía recuerdos.

 _Bella_

Emma estaba empezando con su parte del plan. Ahora me tocaba la mía. Dejar a Mary Margaret como a un panda y casi sin respiración me había puesto de buen humor. Mientras me colaba en la casa que Emma le había visto atacar, y estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Y el dejarme ciertos de mis poderes durante este hechizo era clave para lo que pretendíamos. Emma había hecho trampa con la magia, por supuesto.

Me deslicé dentro de la casa y me encontré a la tal Ely dormitando en su cama. Perfecto para lo que estaba intentando. Irónicamente… la verdad era lo que pensaba emplear en su contra. Acerqué mis labios a su oído y empecé a susurrar.

_ Emma Swan quiere robarte a tu esposa… _ Dije en un susurro._ No puedes permitir que se le acerque. Regina es tuya.

_ Regina es mía._ Susurró, aferrando su almohada.

_ Así es, cielo… sólo tuya. Asegúrate de que a todos les quede bien claro.

_ Bien claro…_ Repitió.

 _Emma Blanchard (Flashback)_

La historia de Regina era apasionante. Nunca imaginé que mi madre hubiese hecho algo así. Regina no era malvada, ni mucho menos. A simple vista veía que había bondad en su corazón. Y ya estaba bien de que estuviese allí encerrada. Con ese propósito me había bajado a aquella mazmorra una vez más.

Los guardias dormitaban en sus puestos, y Regina también parecía estar haciéndolo. Tosí, sonoramente y Regina se despertó. Pareció bastante alterada, pero en cuanto me vio, se relajó al instante y se incorporó sobre la cama.

_ Emma…_ Bostezó._ ¿Qué haces aquí en mitad de la noche?

_ He venido a sacarte._ Dije, en un susurro._ Te he traído un vestido para que te lo pongas.

_ ¿A sacarme?_ Regina pareció sorprendida mientras se aferraba a las verjas._ ¿Por qué harías algo así? Soy culpable.

_ Creo que ya has pagado bastante._ Dije, cogiendo las llaves del guardia y abriendo la puerta.

Regina se me quedó mirando, incrédula. Estaba temblorosa mientras salía por el hueco. Sus ojos emitieron un destello morado, probablemente producto de que su magia estaba volviendo. Tembló un poco y yo la sostuve.

_ ¿Por qué confías en mí?_ Me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Sé que eres buena._ Le dije, sonriendo ampliamente._ Y ahora se lo podrás demostrar a todos.

_ Emma… en cuanto me vean me volverán a meter en esa celda._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Y si me voy, se darán cuenta en seguida de que no estoy.

_ Ya lo tengo todo pensado._ Le dije, sonriendo._ Venga, ponte el vestido.

Me sorprendió ver cómo Regina no tenía reparo en quitarse sus harapos. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en su cuerpo mientras se cambiaba y se ponía aquel vestido rojo. Yo me acerqué a la celda y dejé caer la poción que había estado preparando a escondidas. Una imagen de Regina se proyectó dentro de la celda mientras la cerraba.

_ ¿Puedes usar tu magia?_ Le pregunté._ ¿Un cambio de apariencia?

_ Sí… claro._ Dijo Regina._ Cógeme la mano.

_ ¿La mano? Vale._ Dije, obedeciendo sin pensarlo.

Vi como Regina se cubría de una bruma morada y, sin embargo, no vi que su rostro cambiase. Uno de los guardias entró en la habitación, y se nos quedó mirando.

_ ¡Princesa!_ Exclamó el guardia._ ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

_ Yo… me he perdido._ Dije, a la desesperada.

La imagen de Regina gritó y pataleó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la Regina auténtica se aferraba a mí, con una expresión de terror completamente convincente.

_ Me estaba enseñando el palacio._ Regina sollozó._ Y nos metimos en un pasadizo… y… hemos acabado aquí.

_ Tranquila, jovencita._ Dijo, solidarizándose con ella._ Os llevaré de vuelta a vuestra habitación.

Regina se mantuvo en silencio mientras subíamos. De camino pude ver cómo su reflejo en los espejos mostraba una imagen completamente distinta. La de una joven de mi edad, con buen porte. Parecía mucho más una princesa que yo, a decir verdad.

El guardia nos llevó a mi habitación, y una vez estuvimos solas me lancé sobre la cama, entre risas. Regina parecía incapaz de creérselo. Miró por la ventana, y pude ver un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos al ver el cielo. Todos esos años encerrada sin ver el cielo. Nadie merecía semejante castigo.

_ Emma… esto que has hecho por mí…_ Dijo, en un susurro._ Es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por mí. Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

_ De nada._ Dije, abrazándola por la espalda._ Ahora podrás contarme tus historias más a menudo.

 _Regina Mills_

El bosque era un lugar excelente para celebrar el picnic. Y llevando a la Sheriff con nosotras, la verdad es que no había nada que tuviese que temer. Gina había estado jugando todo el día y, entre risas, nos habíamos quedado totalmente agotadas.

Estábamos tiradas en la hierba las tres. Gina estaba entre las dos, respirando agitadamente por lo mucho que había corrido. Cogía una mano de cada una de nosotras, y admito que me sentía bien. Estaba en calma mientras observaba el sol caer y llegar el anochecer. Estaba algo amodorrada mientras Gina se abrazaba a mí. Adoraba a esa niña.

_ Mama…_ Me susurró._ Te quiero mucho.

_ Y yo a ti, Gina._ Dije, en un susurro, dándole un beso en la frente.

Durante mucho tiempo había tenido mucho amor maternal para entregar, y ahora, finalmente, mi hija estaba allí para recibirlo. Escuché un sonido de click, y me percaté de que Emma nos había sacado una foto con su cámara. Sonreí, dulcemente.

_ Luego te la pasaré._ Me dijo._ No pude resistirlo. Sois un amor las dos juntas.

_ Gracias._ Dije, poniéndome en pie._ Ahora colócate tú. Os saco una foto a las dos.

Cogí la cámara y les saqué una foto. Puede que Gina fuese hija mía a nivel genético, pero también se parecía mucho a Emma. Nadie duraría que fuesen madre e hija. Esperaba que no llegase el momento en que Gina preguntase por su padre. No tendría ni idea de qué contestarle sobre quién era su padre.

_ Vosotras sí que sois un amor juntas._ Dije. La verdad es que Emma y Gina eran adorables.

Aún me sorprendía lo bien que se había tomado Emma mi llegada, lo mucho que me estaba dejando formar parte de la vida de Gina, a pesar de no tener ningún derecho. Me había recibido como una vieja amiga y me había dejado su casa. Estaba claro que estaba preocupada por la felicidad de su hija más que nada.

_ Ya es tarde._ Comentó Emma, mirando su móvil._ Deberíamos volver a casa.

_ Sí._ Reconocí, bostezando. Le devolví a Emma su cámara.

_ Te veo cansada. ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?_ Me preguntó.

_ ¿Me harías el favor?_ Dije, con los ojos entrecerrados.

_ Claro._ Emma sonrió, y su mirada me hizo sonreír._ Soy policía, estoy acostumbrada a pasar tiempo sin dormir.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina cayó rendida en el asiento del copiloto poco después de arrancar. Su Mercedes era un gran coche, a decir verdad. Rugía mientras me desplazaba por la carretera. Una sonrisa aparecía en mis labios mientras la miraba cuando paraba en algún cruce.

_ Mamá es preciosa._ Susurró Gina, desde atrás._ Tengo muchas ganas de que seamos una familia.

_ Tranquila mi amor, deja que yo me ocupe._ Le dije, con tono dulzón._ Pronto Regina volverá a estar conmigo.

Acaricié el cabello negro de mi amada, y ella sonrió en sueños. Parecía feliz. Era natural dado que había pasado el día con su verdadera esposa y su hija. Aparqué el coche y desperté a Regina suavemente para que pudiese llegar a casa y tumbarse en su cama.

Confieso que para mí no fue una sorpresa encontrarme a Ely esperando fuera de la casa. Regina fue a saludarla, pero ella no devolvió el saludo, se acercó directamente a mí y me dio un puñetazo en la nariz, que crujió sonoramente. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo del jardín, mientras escuchaba a Gina gritar de preocupación. La sangre me manchaba el rostro. Pero todo había salido tal y como lo había planeado.


	4. Presión

**Kykyo, es un plan de la vieja escuela, no puede salir mal.**

 **Me alegro de que guste, Gorgino. Me preocupaba que os desagradase esta versión de Emma, muy negra, la verdad.**

 **Muffy, actualizo tan pronto como puedo, pero entre que me retrasan y acabo escribiendo más historias... malo.**

 **K.E, es un hecho que en toda historia, el villano es más importante que el héroe.**

 **Love... al igual te creo una cuenta y te la paso por Twitter, aunque ya como que da igual.**

 **Y ya que estamos, seguidme en twitter, anda.**

 **No la mates, Monserrath, qué se nos queda vacía la trama.**

* * *

 _¿?_

_ Tan sólo aguarda… un poco más… El momento llegará. Pero aún es pronto.

Se escucha un coro de risas en la oscuridad.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¡Emma!_ Grité, acercándome a ella._ ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí… bueno… he estado peor._ Dijo, secándose la sangre del rostro._ Lo siento si he molestado a Ely, de verdad. Sé que llegamos muy tarde.

_ Ely, ¿Estás loca?_ Le pregunté, acercándome a ella._ ¿Qué te pasa?

Ely estaba rara. Taciturna, se le notaba que llevaba el día dándole vueltas a algo, y no me hacía falta ser un genio para darme cuenta de qué se trataba. Ely era celosa por naturaleza. Pero yo sabía que Emma no estaba interesada en mí. Ella tan sólo buscaba que nos llevásemos bien para que Gina no se criase sola, eso estaba más que claro. Y me parecía admirable. Me acerqué y la confronté.

_ Ely, por favor._ Le dije._ Tienes que dejar de hacer esto.

_ No pasa nada._ Dijo Emma, poniéndose en pie. Parecía mareada._ Yo… no entiendo mis límites, no pasa nada.

_ ¡Emma! No te disculpes._ Le dije._ Es Ely la que tiene que disculparse.

Estaba enfadada, furiosa por ver a Emma atacada así. Quizá estaba demasiado enfada, pero admito que no me gustaba que Ely se comportase así con la madre de mi hija. Teníamos que llevarnos bien. Tanto por Gina como por nosotras.

_ ¡Ely!_ Insistí._ ¡Pídele disculpas!

_ Emm… yo… lo siento._ Dijo, mirándome, confusa._ Yo… no sé qué me ha pasado. De verdad.

_ No pasa nada._ Dijo Emma, negando con la cabeza._ Yo… no debí entrometerme.

_ ¡Mamá!_ Exclamaba la pequeña Gina, acercándose a su madre.

_ Regina… te juro que no sé qué me ha pasado._ Dijo Ely, acercándose a mí. Quiso tomar mi mano, pero yo la hice a un lado.

_ Ely… ya hemos hablado de esto._ Le dije, suspirando._ No puedes pegar a cada chica con la que hable.

_ Lo sé… y lo siento. Perdóname, Regina._ Dijo, bajando la mirada.

_ Vale…_ Dije, cogiendo su mano._ Pero tienes que relajarte. Tengo que llevarme bien con Emma, por Gina.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Había despertado con la salida del sol. Y creo que desde entonces llevaba horas sencillamente mirando al horizonte. Lo confieso, había echado de menos el sol, tanto que me resultaba difícil describirlo. Y Emma lo había hecho por mí. Ahora, dormía, ignorante de lo que había hecho en realidad. Ignorante de lo feliz que había hecho a un alma cansada.

_ Buenos días._ La rubia, somnolienta, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado._ ¿Qué haces?

_ Mirar al horizonte._ Dije, con la vista puesta en el infinito. Lo admito, estaba más relajada de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo._ A veces se me olvidaba lo bonito que era todo esto.

Emma me pasó la mano por la cintura y se quedó mirando conmigo. Estuvimos así un largo rato hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

_ Emma…_ La voz que vino de la entrada me puso la piel de gallina.

Blancanieves estaba en el quicio de la puerta. Y yo había sentido un repentino escalofrío al escucharla. Al girarme la vi, tal cual había sido siempre. Este era su castillo, después de todo. Mientras la veía acercarse, me daba cuenta de lo poco que deseaba verla. El odio seguía estando allí.

_ Hola mami._ saludó, mirando a la rubia._ ¿Ya es hora de desayunar?

_ Sí, cariño._ Fue entonces cuando Blancanieves me vio y se me acercó._ Emma, ¿Quién es tu amiga?

_ Oh… esta es Mia._ Dijo, acercándome._ Es una princesa de un reino vecino… o, bueno, solía serlo.

_ ¿Solía?_ Preguntó Blancanieves. ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a Emma?

_ Es que… su reino ha… tenido algunos problemas._ Por la forma en la que hablaba daba la impresión de que lo habían arrasado por completo._ Podría… ¿Quedarse un tiempo aquí?

_ Sí. No puedo dejar a un miembro de la realeza sin hogar, por supuesto._ Dijo, mirándome._ Estaría expuesta a los bandidos.

Por suerte Blancanieves nunca había sido un hacha a la hora de percatarse de la magia, porque aquel hechizo era bastante básico, a pesar de lo mucho que me había costado aprendérmelo. El ser oscuro habría sido capaz de darse cuenta de que era yo a kilómetros.

 _Emma Swan_

Esa chica pegaba fuerte. Más de lo que me había esperado, desde luego. Aún estaba mareada mientras entraba en casa y me tomaba una pastilla, iba a pasar mala noche, desde luego. Pero Ely había quedado mal, como yo esperaba. Tan sólo había sido un pequeño paso, pero si había algo que desde luego me sobraba en aquel momento, sin duda era la paciencia. Ya había estado muchos años sin dejar de pensar en el olor que Regina deprendía, en el tacto de su piel.

Y ya era hora de recuperar la buena costumbre de tenerla entre mis brazos, de sentir su piel rozando la mía. Era tiempo de volver a besarla, de decirle que la quería en un susurro. Y si para ello tenía que romperme la nariz un millón de veces, lo haría gustosa.

Me tumbé sobre la cama y sentí cómo el cuerpecito de Gina se colocaba junto al mío. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.

_ Mami… ¿Te encuentras bien? Esa chica te pegó fuerte._ Me dijo, besando mi mesilla.

_ No te preocupes, mi amor. Estaré bien._ Le dije, con una sonrisa._ Sólo quería acercarme más a tu otra mamá.

_ No me gusta que te peguen._ Dijo, apoyándose en mí._ Es peor que cuando pegas tú.

A veces me preguntaba cómo Gina había resultado una persona tan dulce y amable, una persona a la que entregar mi vida sin temor. Siendo yo como era, una persona oscura y perversa, cualquiera esperaría que mi hija también lo fuese. Pero yo no era como mi madre, y no dejaría que Gina fuese como la persona en la que me había visto obligada a convertirme.

 _Emma Blanchard (Flashback)_

Todo había salido según mi plan. Mi madre no había sospechado nada, y Regina podría quedarse en el castillo. Al menos un tiempo. La verdad es que me moría por oír todo lo que tenía que contar. Su ascenso como reina malvada, lo que había pasado entonces. Pero, sin embargo, no quiso hablar de ello. Y debía entenderlo. A fin de cuentas, ella había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Pero eso no impedía que tuviese ganas de oír hablar de ello. Me resultaba extraño lo bien que le caía "Mia" a mi madre.

Regina tenía encanto para hacer que cualquiera la tratase de fábula. Me daba un poco de envidia por ello, pero la verdad, es que no podía reprochárselo, ella tenía el encanto de una reina, y yo no era precisamente el ejemplo ideal de una princesa.

 _Blancanieves (Flashback)_

No sabía de dónde venía esa tal Mia, pero mi ojo crítico no había podido con ella. Era una princesa perfecta en todos los sentidos. Correcta, educada, y con talento para todas las disciplinas que una princesa debe conocer. Era la mejor influencia que había tenido Emma en toda su vida. Y yo había tomado la decisión. Una que durante mucho tiempo había estado planteándome. Y así se lo haría saber a David.

_ Creo que Mia y Emma deberían casarse.

David escupió el vino que estaba bebiendo, sonoramente. Sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Que Emma era demasiado joven, que aún había tiempo, e incluso quizá algo sobre el hecho de que Mia también sea una mujer. Pero en nuestro mundo, semejantes prejuicios no existían.

_ Pero Blanca…

_ No, David. Esta chica es maravillosa, y es la primera por la que Emma se interesa de verdad. Basta con verlas. Me preocupo por el futuro de nuestra hija.

La gente pensaba que David, el rey, era el verdadero gobernante de nuestro reino. Pero no podían estar más lejos de la realidad. Yo era la gobernante de ese reino, y me bastaban un par de palabras dulces para que David se pusiera de acuerdo conmigo.

 _Mary Margaret Blanchard._

La señorita estaba herida. Eso no era nada nuevo para mí. La señorita Swan era propensa a las peleas, a las discusiones y a cosas que solían dejarla herida en general. Entonces era cuando mejor me trataba. Casi como a una madre. Y es que mi trabajo era como ser una madre. Cuidarla y asegurarme de que se recuperara cuanto antes. Allí estaba yo, como tantas veces, con la medicina.

_ Tiene que tomársela, señorita._ decía, acercándole la cuchara a los labios.

_ ¡No!_ Dijo, empecinada._ No quiero tomármela.

_ Tienes que hacerlo._ Le dije, conciliadora._ O no se te curará la nariz. Piensa en el ejemplo que das a tu hija.

Me dedicó una mirada asesina y finalmente tragó la cucharada del medicamento, arrugando la expresión debido al fuerte sabor de la medicación.

_ Cuando me cure te voy a dar una paliza._ Me dijo, dándome la espalda.

Yo sonreí. Sabía que, esa vez, en concreto, no iba a darme la paliza de la que estaba hablando. Emma nunca amenazaba, ella me daba el puñetazo directamente cuando estaba enfadada.

_ Anda, ven a comer, que te he traído helado de postre._ Le incité.

La señorita se quedó en silencio mientras le pasaba la bandeja y se dedicaba a comer. Mis ojos mostraban paz mientras la observaba. Cuando Emma estaba enferma, cuando me necesitaba, casi me gustaba tener aquel trabajo tan ingrato. La vida era complicada, especialmente desde que Emma le había dado un trabajo a la esposa de David.

Amaba a ese hombre, pero él… bueno, estaba casado y ni tan siquiera me dirigía la palabra más de lo necesario desde que había visto mis intenciones. Pero la soledad no sería tan dura si Emma no tuviese el corazón oscurecido como lo tenía.

 _Regina Mills_

 _"Quédate con Gina mientras yo me recupero"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Emma cuando había ido a ver cómo se encontraba. No sabía que Ely le hubiese dado tan fuerte. Pero no podía culparla infinitamente. Estábamos en el jardín, las tres juntas. Hacía un buen día, la verdad. El sol brillaba, y yo ya empezaba a sentirme físicamente agotada por las andanzas de la pequeña. Andaba de un lado para otro, siempre riendo.

_ Entonces… ¿Puedo comer helado para cenar?_ Preguntó, con su mirada más tierna.

_ De eso nada, jovencita._ Le dije, muy sincera._ Tienes que tener una alimentación equilibrada. Estoy segura de que Emma no permitiría que hicieras algo así.

_ Vamos, Regina._ Dijo Ely._ Por un día no le va a pasar nada.

Sabía lo que quería. Estaba buscando ganar puntos con Gina para caerle mejor y que se pusiera de su parte… aunque, lo cierto es que después de haberle dado a su madre en los morros con todo el puño necesitaba todos los puntos que pudiese conseguir.

_ ¡Eso! Por un día no pasa nada._ Se defendió la pequeña.

_ Bueno… supongo que está bien._ Dije, de mala gana._ Pero que no se entere Emma.

 _Emma Swan_

Ahora que Mary Margaret estaba fuera y me había quedado sola, lo cierto es que lo que más me apetecía era que viniese Gina para contarle un cuento o ver una película. Pero quería que estuviese cerca de Regina, porque era parte de nuestro plan. De modo que me puse la película yo sola y suspiré sobre un enorme bol de palomitas.

_ Encanto, no es sano pasar tanto tiempo sola._ Me giré y me vi cara a cara con Belle. Sonreí.

_ Buenas noches._ Le dije, incorporándome._ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ Venía a ver la película, y de paso a echar a un ojo a tu nueva empleada. Muy competente, por lo que parece.

_ Sí_ Dije, sin darle importancia.

Se sentó en el sofá y cogió un puñado de mis palomitas con una tranquilidad pasmosa, mientras miraba de lado la pantalla, como esperando ver un mensaje oculto.

_ ¿Y cuál es la siguiente parte del plan, enfermita? Supongo que tiene que ver con que no quieras que te cure eso._ Me dijo.

_ Bueno… está claro que sólo por darme un puñetazo, no va a dejar a su mujer._ Dije, mientras cogía unas cuantas palomitas._ Tal vez si me tira por una escalera.

_ ¿Quieres volver con Regina o quieres suicidarte? Porque hay formas más elegantes de hacerlo._ Me dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Prioridades, Bella, prioridades.


	5. Origen

**Tranquila, K.E. Las cosas llevan su tiempo, lo siento. Mi libro me tiene atareado.**

 **Kykyo, Regina es mu buena... hasta que la cabreen.**

 **Muffy, los capítulos tienen la misma duración mínima, siempre. No es cuestión de tortura. M_i Twitter es SombraSST , obviamente.**

 **A todos nos gustó esa escena de la medicina, Love... al menos a mí. Belle tendrá más escenitas, es importante.**

 **En este capítulo habrá mucho Flashback.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Vivir en el palacio de Blancanieves me atormentaba. Es cierto que Emma era la mejor amiga que había tenido en mi vida. Pero eso no compensaba lo mucho que me tensaba el estar en aquel lugar, temiendo que en cualquier momento todo pudiese desaparecer sin más, que me descubriesen, me encerrasen y no pudiese volver a Emma. Era algo que no me dejaba dormir. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie confiaba en mí que me aterraba perderlo.

Y mientras bajaba al comedor aquella tarde no podía dejar de preguntarme cuanto tardaría la burbuja en reventar. Me senté junto a Emma, como había estado haciendo todo aquel tiempo, y me senté a comer. No fue hasta después de los postres cuando Blancanieves tocó lentamente su vaso con la cuchara y todos miramos en su dirección.

_ Quisiera llamar vuestra atención un momento._ Dijo, ceremonialmente._ Emma, David y yo hemos estado hablando de una cosa, y queríamos comunicároslo a ambas.

Noté cómo se me revolvía el estómago. Estaba asustada, aterrada. ¿Y si sabía algo? ¿Y si todo había sido una broma pesada desde el principio?

_ ¿De qué se trata, mamá?_ Preguntó Emma, despreocupada, mientras comía.

_ A David y a mí nos gustaría que Mia y tú… os casaseis.

Las palabras de Blanca me dejaron helado. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de quién era yo. Pero aquello, aquella idea, era una completa locura. No podía hablar, notaba la boca completamente seca. Y entonces, Emma hizo algo que me dejó de piedra.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!_ Exclamaba la rubia, dando saltos de un lado a otro._ Me encantaría. ¿Tú qué opinas, Mia?

_ Yo… creo que necesito pensar._ Dije, poniéndome en pie y saliendo de la sala.

Sentí la necesidad de huir. Huir para nunca volver. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas saliesen de ese modo sin hacer algo antes? ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas llegasen a ese punto sin darme cuenta? Emma era una muchacha adolescente.

_ ¡Mia! ¡Mía!_ Exclamó la rubia, alzándome, para continuar en un susurro._ Regina…

_ Emma… yo…_ sentí cómo mi lengua se trababa.

_ Lo entiendo… es que… supongo que no…

_ Emma… eres una niña._ Reconocí, en un susurro. Ella se sonrojó.

_ Eso ya lo sé._ Dijo, sincera._ Pero no siempre voy a serlo. Tú misma me dijiste que no ibas a cambiar.

Sentí cómo el rubor llenaba mis mejillas mientras la escuchaba hablar con esa inocencia infantil. Dispuesta a esperar por mí la mitad de su vida. Yo negué con la cabeza.

_ Algún día conocer a un príncipe encantador, y te olvidará de esta vieja reina._ Le dije, negando con la cabeza.

Emma negó con la cabeza, repetidamente, y se cruzó de brazos.

_ No quiero a ningún príncipe encantador. Te quiero a ti._ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente y a los ojos.

_ ¿Y si decido huir?_ Pregunté, bajando la mirada.

_ Te encontraré._ Dijo, tomándome del mentón para que la mirase.

_ ¿Me encontrarás?_ Le pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Yo siempre te encontraré…

Y vi en sus ojos esa maldita mirada con la que su padre y su madre se miraban. No podía ponerme excusas. Emma no iba a olvidarme, no iba a ignorar esos sentimientos que mis palabras habían generado en ella. Pero yo… ¿Yo que sentía? Aún no lo sabía. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

_ Emma… nunca he tenido demasiada suerte en el amor._ Confesé._ Sólo he amado a alguien en mi vida… y acabó siendo un desastre. Después me obligaron a casarme con tu abuelo… y perdí el norte.

_ Lo sé._ Dijo ella, tomándome del rostro._ Pero eso es el pasado.

 _Emma Swan_

Mary Margaret había hecho un gran servicio mientras estaba enferma. Casi me traía malos recuerdos. A veces, durante escasos momentos, casi creía que lamentaba estar torturando a mi propia madre como lo estaba haciendo. Pero luego recordaba los sucesos que me habían llevado a ello y reafirmaba mi convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

_ Veo que está usted mucho mejor._ Dijo ella, mientras me servía el desayuno._ Le he traído su chocolate como a usted le gusta.

_ Gracias._ Contesté, fría y distante, mientras me lo llevaba a los labios.

Canela. A Regina nunca le gustó el chocolate con canela. Recuerdo sus muecas cuando tomaba mi taza por error. Los buenos tiempos, antes de que todo se fuese al traste. En mi adolescencia pasaron muchas cosas, muchos momentos que nos unieron. Desde el día en que le prometí a Regina que me casaría con ella sucedieron muchísimas cosas.

Recordaba aquello como los mejores años de mi vida. Mientras mis ojos se empañaban, le ordené a Mary que se fuese, y me acerqué a la ventana. Desde donde me encontraba podía observar a Regina y a mi pequeña jugar en el jardín. Gina siempre se ponía perdida, como yo. Por desgracia o por fortuna, en eso no había salido a Regina.

 _Emma Blanchard (Flashback)_

Tengo veinticinco años. Y es el día más feliz de mi vida. No puedo evitar canturrear por los pasillos mientras me dispongo a ponerme mi flamante vestido. Es el día de mi boda. El día con el que Regina y yo tanto hemos soñado. Es cierto. Es cierto que ante todos iba a casarme con una mujer llamada Mia, pero para nosotras era el comienzo de una vida, como Regina Mills y Emma Blanchard. Y una vez nos marchásemos, y viviésemos en nuestro propio castillo, no habría más secretos ni mentiras.

Yo iría de blanco. Regina llevó un elegante vestido azul, ceñido a la cintura que, para desgracia de todos, yo fui la única que apreció en su verdadero esplendor. Mientras me dirigía al altar, mis ojos estaban enfocados en ella. Habían sido diez años. Diez largos años. Pero, desde que la había conquistado, tanto tiempo atrás, el tiempo comenzó a pasar mucho más deprisa.

Casi tenía la sensación de que hacía unos minutos que le dije que la amaba, que ella me comentó lo preocupada que estaba. Y ahora, sin embargo, estaba frente a mí, tan deslumbrante como siempre. Las palabras del cura casi no llegaban a mis oídos mientras hablaba. Sólo dije sí, una vez, y otra. Sí quería. Sí quería estar con la mujer que había amado durante tantos años.

_ ¿Acaso alguien se opone a la unión de estas dos personas? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando una risita nerviosa se escapó de entre los asistentes, y sentí cómo Regina se iba poniendo más y más pálida, hasta alcanzar un tono similar a la tiza. Yo me giré, y mis ojos se encontraron con los del ser oscuro.

_ ¿Vos objetáis?_ La voz de Blancanieves sonaba confusa, con una mezcla de pánico y desatino.

_ ¿Yo? No, querida. Yo jamás osaría._ Dijo. Regina miraba a la acompañante del ser oscuro, que rebuscaba en su bolso._ Sin embargo creo que seréis vos la que objete en unos momentos.

_ ¡No lo hagas!_ Exclamó Regina.

Pero fue tarde. El oscuro hizo un gesto con la mano, y Regina se vio envuelta en humo rojo. Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, mientras todos la observaban fijamente. El hechizo se había roto, y ahora todos podían ver a Regina tal como era.

_ ¡La reina malvada ha escapado!_ Exclamaba mi padre a voz en grito.

_ ¿Dónde está Mia?_ Preguntaba mi madre.

Hubo un gran revuelto mientras los guardias se acercaban a Regina para rodearla, y trataban de apartarme de ella. Pero no se lo permití. Fui yo la que la tomó en brazos y la aferró con todas mis fuerzas.

_ ¡Mia no existe!_ Confesé, aferrando a Regina con fuerza._ ¡Ha sido Regina todo el tiempo! ¡Es con ella con quién quiero estar!

Ese arranque de valor por mi parte pareció dar esperanzas a Regina, que acarició mi pelo y me miró a los ojos. Pero finalmente suspiró y miró a mi madre.

_ Supongo que debería volver a mi celda._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¡Si tú vas, yo te sigo!_ Le dije, decidida._ ¡Te lo prometí!

Pude escuchar a alguien que gritaba "Basta", y acto seguido, como Blancanieves encaraba al ser oscuro.

_ ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Le dio un empujón, un simple empujón. Pero fue suficiente. La espalda del ser oscuro impactó contra la daga que sostenía la mujer tras él. Se escuchó un quejido y el hombre cayó al suelo, para convertirse en un montón de ceniza. La mujer, aún con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, desapareció, envuelta en humo rojo.

 _Bella Gold_

La gente suele creer que no existe peor castigo que perder a tu ser más amado. Y durante mucho tiempo, había coincidido. Sin embargo, el ver a Emma sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, me hacía replanteármelo. Quizá yo me encontrase sola, pero lo cierto es que al menos no debía ver a otra persona poner sus manos sobre mi amor. No podía dejar de ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Emma, carcomida, observando por ese telescopio un día tras otro.

Pero era demasiado inocente, a su oscura y siniestra manera, no dejaba de serlo. Creía que bastaba con elevarse a sí misma y reducir a su rival. Pero las cosas no tendían a funcionar así, a decir verdad. Solía haber mucho más trabajo detrás.

Pero… para eso estaba yo, ¿No es cierto? A fin de cuentas, siendo su mejor amiga, poco podía hacer más que ayudar en lo que pudiera. Es verdad que le pedí un pago por mi trabajo la primera vez, pero todo eso formaba parte del numerito de ser el ser oscuro.

Mucho creían que era el ser oscuro porque me atraía el poder, porque la oscuridad formaba parte de mi ser. Pero esa gente estaba equivocada. Yo era el ser oscuro por amor. Porque una vez había sido la amada del propio ser oscuro. Y porque había una daga muy especial para mí. Una que podía alzar y utilizar para recitar unas palabras únicas.

_ Muéstrame a Rumpelstiltskin_ Dije, con voz segura.

Y mi amado esposo hizo acto de presencia ante mí, con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo llamaba a menudo, sólo para volver a verlo, y sentir que no le había perdido para siempre. Estaba dentro de mí, a fin de cuentas. Me acerqué, y como cada vez que lo invocaba, traté de tocarlo, sólo para darme cuenta de que mi mano lo atravesaba una vez más.

_ Pareces turbada, querida._ Dijo él, con una risita.

_ Sí, supongo que sí. Sólo estaba pensando en Emma._ Dije, sentándome en mi sitio._ Y en sus problemas.

_ Bueno, lo cierto es que ambos sabemos lo que tienes que hacer._ Nuestras miradas se cruzaron._ Acaba con la tercera en Discordia.

_ ¿Y cómo lo hago?_ Pregunté.

_ Querida… ya sabes cuál es la respuesta._ Dijo él, riendo._ Algo se te ocurrirá.

 _Emma Swan_

Observaba el reloj de la ciudad, disfrutando del movimiento de las manecillas. La llegada de Regina lo había puesto en marcha. Y ahora dependía de mí darle un nuevo giro a la relación que ella tenía conmigo. Las cosas parecían haber cambiado en aquella ciudad. Había cosas que antaño permanecían inmutables. Jugué con mi pelo mientras me acercaba a casa y me encontré con el cartero frente a mi casa, dejando el correo. Eso no había sucedido en los años que llevaba allí… ni una sola vez.

A fin de cuentas, no había ni una sola persona que pudiera conocerme fuera de la ciudad, y lo cierto es que la carta tenía remitente de Boston. Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que la carta estaba fechada de hacía once años. Once años era justo el tiempo que la maldición llevaba activa. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad me dio un vuelco al corazón, fue darme cuenta de quién era el remitente.

Sí que había una persona que me había conocido fuera de la ciudad. Y es que, por sorprendente que pareciese… La carta la había escrito Regina Mills.


	6. Estallido

**Antes de nada disculpad mi tardanza en subir episodios, demasiados fics a la vez, y sobretodo en estas fechas, es mucho para mantener la cabeza serena.**

 **Gorgino, al fin sabrás lo que pasa.**

 **Kykyo, tu respuesta se resolverá más abajo, no temas.**

 **Así es, Love. Mi libro va bien. Lleva mucho trabajo, pero tengo la convicción de que valdrá la pena ^^**

 **dcromeor, me alegra que te guste. La verdad, a mí también me encanta, es de esas que probablemente relea.**

 **Vivi, Emma trata a Blanca cómo se lo merece. Y esta vez sin ser el ser oscuro ni nah.**

 **Waji, no dejaré historia sin terminar, promesa.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Amar era difícil, era duro y, por lo que había demostrado mi experiencia, no era para mí. Había sido feliz. Durante diez años, mi vida había sido perfecta. A pesar de las mentiras, a pesar de haber sido llamada de otro modo durante todos esos años, lo cierto es que haber estado al lado de Emma, había merecido la pena por completo.

A fin de cuentas, yo no era más que una reina derrotada. Estaba perdida y sola. Mi sino era permanecer encarcelada entre aquellas paredes por toda la eternidad. Al menos había podido ser feliz durante un tiempo. Y atesoraría cada uno de esos momentos.

Supuse que nunca podría volver a ver a Emma, y sabiendo eso sólo me quedaba aguardar los años venideros con dolor. Estaba segura de que mi sueño había acabado. Pero cuando me disponía a cerrar mis ojos, escuché cómo los barrotes chirriaban hasta hacerse añicos. Me levanté de la cama de un salto, y observé los barrotes, descompuestos y tirados por el suelo. Frente a mí, Emma se encontraba de pie, con el brazo extendido y la mirada fiera.

Yo la miré a los ojos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Había venido a buscarme. Aún me costaba creerlo, incluso cuando, con un toque de su mano, mi cuerpo, contra mi voluntad, salió disparado en su dirección.

Emma me rodeó entre sus brazos, sintiéndome aún sorprendida, y me besó. Fue eso lo que terminó de devolverme a la realidad. La miré a los ojos, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo que me rompía. No me veía capaz de seguir viviendo sin Emma.

_ Vámonos de aquí…_ Dijo, en un susurro.

 _Emma Swan_

Sentía pánico de abrir la carta. Estaba fechada poco después de que mi maldición cayese sobre Storybrooke. No tenía dirección de destino, sólo estaba destinada a Emma Blanchard. Hacia un apellido que hacía muchos años que no utilizaba. Sí que tenía remitente, y por lo que leí en internet, la carta procedía de un orfanato de Boston. Tan cerca… había estado tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. No guardaba esperanzas sobre ella cuando recibí las noticias de su muerte.

En aquel momento me sentí estúpida. Debería haberme negado a aceptar que las palabras "Regina Mills ha muerto", significaban que no volvería a verla. Para mí, lo cierto es que la lucha sólo acababa de empezar. Para mí, Regina lo era todo. Y ahora tenía una nota de su puño y letra. Estaba nerviosa mientras abría la carta.

 _A mi amada Emma Blanchard:_

 _No sé si esta nota llegará a tus manos. Y de hacerlo, no sé cuándo lo hará_. _Tengo fe en que volveremos a encontrarnos… pero la espera es demasiado dolorosa para mí. No estoy preparada para vivir sin ti… ni para criar a esta hija sola. Debes saber que no he yacido con nadie más que contigo desde que salí de esa celda. Esta niña esta es tuya, y por ello me aseguro de que llegue a tus manos con la escasa magia que me queda._

 _Si alguna vez vuelves a verme, estoy segura de que no te reconoceré, pues mi memoria está a punto de desaparecer. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas algo. Si cuando me encuentras parezco feliz sin ti… o incluso… feliz al lado de otra. Debes saber que no es cierto. Sé que tú harás todo lo necesario para recuperarme. No debe importarte si parezco enfadada contigo… o incluso si digo odiarte. Pues sabes que cuando recuerde… cuando esté contigo… nada importará._

 _Siento mucho tener que hacer esto. Te amo más que a mi vida, Emma. Espero que estés bien._

 _Regina Mills_

Las lágrimas empapaban mis ojos. No me costaba imaginar a Regina sola y abandonada. No podía culparla por negarse a recordar. Si no lo hubiese hecho se habría consumido en soledad. Casi como había sucedido conmigo misma.

_ No te preocupes… mi amor… te recuperaré.

Aspiré el aroma de la carta y expresé una sonrisa idiota. Una carta de Regina, de la mía, de la que me recordaba. Eso me devolvía las esperanzas.

 _Emma Blanchard (Flashback)_

Estaba decidida. Decidida a asegurarme de que Regina estuviese a salvo. Y con ese propósito lo había dejado atrás. Había abandonado el castillo y me había refugiado en el único lugar en el que sabía que Regina estaría a salvo. Un lugar al cual mi madre jamás se atrevería a volver. La fortaleza oscura parecía completamente desangelada. La ausencia de su reina todos aquellos años era visible. Regina se mantuvo en silencio mientras recorríamos los pasillos hasta el dormitorio. Di un golpe con la mano, como ella me había enseñado, y la habitación se recogió a sí misma.

_ No lo sé, Emma._ Regina hablaba con la voz tomada._ No creo que esté bien que dejes todo por mí. Tu casa… tu familia… tu trono.

_ Ellos jamás entenderán lo que siento por ti, Regina._ Dije, tomándola por el rostro._ Si tengo que escoger entre ellos y tú… mi decisión está clara.

_ Emma… yo no.

_ ¡No!_ Grité, provocando que Regina me mirase a los ojos._ ¡No dejaré que vuelvan a encerrarte como a un animal!

_ Pero yo… Yo merezco estar ahí, Emma._ No soportaba verla llorar. No soportaba que creyese esas cosas.

_ No me importa lo que hayas hecho. Nadie merece pasar la eternidad encerrada en una celda a la que no llega la luz del sol._ Le dije, tomando sus manos._ Tu sitio está conmigo.

Regina me miró a los ojos, con los suyos anegados por las lágrimas, y me estrechó con fuerza. Notaba sus labios besar mi mejilla mientras se desahogaba.

_ No te merezco, Emma…_ Dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

_ No digas tonterías._ Dije, tomándola por el mentón._ Tú eres todo mi mundo. Soy yo la que tiene suerte de estar contigo.

Sentí que Regina iba a replicar, pero no se lo permití. La acallé con mis labios. La abracé con fuerza, sintiendo la ligereza de los harapos que mi madre, cruelmente, le obligaba a llevar. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda con dulzura.

_ Emma…_ Murmuró, mirándome.

_ Esta debía ser nuestra noche de bodas…_ Susurré, mirando a sus ojos.

Las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron de rojo, mientras trataba de apartar la mirada, con una leve sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

Regina dio un par de pasos atrás y abrió las cortinas del ventanal. Una luz azulada penetró en la habitación. Regina se apoyó en la barandilla, y yo la seguí, algo torpe.

_ Ten cuidado._ Dije, en un susurro._ Podrías caerte.

Por un segundo pensé que Regina se había enfadado por mis prisas, pero ante mis palabras sólo sonrió.

_ Me caí una vez. Un hada me rescató._ Suspiró._ Me prometió que me llevaría ante mi amor verdadero… pero se equivocó. Tú entonces ni siquiera habías nacido.

Regina me miró, iluminada por aquella luz azulada en el ambiente. Estaba tan hermosa. Por más que se esforzaran en afearla con esos harapos… era la mujer más guapa que hubiese visto jamás. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó en ella. Pestañeé y los harapos desaparecieron de mi vista.

Regina llevaba un fino vestido semitransparente de color negro que me quitó la respiración. Había olvidado por un segundo todas aquellas historias que había oído sobre lo sencillo que era para la reina embaucar a cualquiera que ella desease. Sabía que durante aquellos largos años, Regina había intentado encajar en un rol que no era suyo sólo por mí. Y ahora, sin embargo, esa pesadilla había terminado.

Me tumbé en la cama con ella y besé sus labios con calma y dulzura. Ella me devolvió el gesto. Nos lo tomamos con calma, besándonos como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Aquella, sin embargo, sí que era la primera vez para mí.

Regina bajó mi cremallera con destreza, sin dejar de besarme, descendiendo por mi cuello. Me estremecí. Estaba claro que Regina sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Yo estaba algo asustada. Me daba miedo no estar a la altura.

_ Relájate._ Me susurró al oído, mientras se deshacía de mi vestido con una facilidad que me dejó anonadada._ No tienes que preocuparte por nada, mi amor.

Yo acerqué mis manos a su pecho y lo acaricié con dulzura. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a quitarle ese vestido, y sentía que la tela era un estorbo para mí, pues buscaba sentir a mi amada sin interrupciones.

Por suerte para mí, Regina hizo eco de mis deseos, Pues se separó un segundo y se quitó lentamente ese vestido. Hubo un dulce sonido de click… y su sostén cayó, dándome la vista más bonita que había tenido en toda mi vida. Me quedé embelesada, y fue Regina la que tomó mis manos y las llevó a sus pechos.

Los acaricié con dulzura, provocando que Regina gimiese. Eso debía significar que lo estaba haciendo bien. Acerqué mis labios a uno de los pechos y, juguetona, atrapé su pezón. No estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Regina no se quejó… al contrario, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Me tumbó en la cama con delicadeza y se colocó sobre mí. Nuestros labios se juntaron mientras Regina acariciaba mi piel con una delicadeza propia de alguien que te quiere de verdad. Besaba mi cuello y empezaba a sentir su cuerpo rozando el mío.

Nuestros gemidos se ahogaban por nuestros labios mientras nos entregábamos a la pasión que tanto tiempo nos habíamos negado. Durante un segundo sentí cómo la electricidad envolvía mi cuerpo. Y ambas nos dormimos tras lanzar una última mirada sobre la luz azul.

 _Bella Gold_

El amor es curioso… y el sentimiento que provoca la magia negra, también lo es. Emma es un ejemplo claro de ello. Cree firmemente que es malvada, que basta con un poco de venganza y tortura. Pero lo cierto es que su corazón sigue estando lleno de luz. Y cuando las cosas se tuercen, soy yo la que tiene que ocuparse de hacer el trabajo sucio. Porque sé que ella no es capaz de hacer lo que realmente debe hacerse. Y para mí es un placer subsanar semejante error.

Matar es el tipo de cosa a la que te haces adicto. Al menos cuando eres el ser oscuro. En aquel momento estaba disfrutando. Regina y su encantadora hija estaban fuera, y Eliza se encontraba en casa. Emma me había dado una llave hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y no me costó nada usarla.

Esperaba encontrarme a Eliza durmiendo. Por desgracia, la mujer estaba en el salón viendo una película con un bol de palomitas entre las piernas.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ Preguntó, dejando caer las palomitas por el suelo.

_ La pregunta correcta es… ¿Vamos a hacer esto de la forma fácil… o la difícil?_ Desenfundé el revólver que llevaba y le apunté entre ceja y ceja._ Porque limpiar la sangre que dejes puede ser muy difícil.

_ Vale… vale… haré lo que tú digas._ Dijo, levantando las manos._ Pero baja esa cosa.

_ Parece que nos vamos entendiendo._ Dije, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios

 _Emma Swan_

Las palabras de aquella carta me habían hecho recordar tiempos mejores. Recordar la noche en que Regina y yo nos entregamos la una a la otra… recordar cuando nos prometimos… recordar cuando le juré que no permitiría a mi madre separarnos. Y a pesar de todo, había fallado. Gina era ahora mismo lo único que nos mantenía unidas.

Y por eso estaba en la cripta familiar de los Mills. Porque necesitaba algo que ayudase a Regina a recordar quién era, por muy amargo que fuese. Regina había tenido una vida larga y difícil, y muchos reflejos de ello estaban allí.

Pero sabía que no bastaba cualquier cosa para devolvérmela. Ella me había dejado claro que tenía que hacer lo que hiciera falta para devolverla a su ser, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, aunque terminase odiándome por ello. Mis dedos rodeaban una urna con delicadeza. La sencilla inscripción sobre ella dejaba bien claro su contenido.

"Cora Mills"


	7. Su verdadero rostro

**Jk, a Belle la mueve la venganza, por supuesto. La venganza y la perversidad innata para el oscuro.**

 **Aquí tienes tu continuación, Kykyo.**

 **Itsa, con tiempo tendrás todas tus respuestas. En lo personal, creo que hay que probar un poco de todo. Belle tenía más sentido para el oscuro que otros en esta trama.**

 **MyM, tengo intención de meter muchos flashbacks, no temas.**

 **Polo. La Emma de este fic es fría y analítica la mayor parte del tiempo. Si bien es a la vez muy pasional, no va a cometer un sólo riesgo no calculado para con Regina. Todo está medido, por mucho que le duela... al menos de momento.**

 **Dark, Regina ya planeó lanzar la maldición, y Emma se basó en su idea para Storybrooke. Tiene algunos cambios, pero en esencia es la misma ciudad.**

 **Regina, hay que aceptar a nuestra Belle como es, perversa y descorazonada. Es más sencillo así.**

 **Red, el problema (Tal como nos enseñó la serie), es que si no han despertado los sentimientos que Regina siente por Emma, el beso no funciona. El amor tiene que ser por ambas partes.**

 **Yuri, creo que lo narré en el episodio pasado. Se marcharon e hicieron cositas.**

 **Bueno Sam, de momento nuestra Regina no ve a Emma de ese modo, no recuerda lo mucho que la desea. Pero todo llegará.**

 **Barca, siento la espera, pero aquí tienes el episodio. Llevo muchos activos a la vez.**

 **Guest, no te preocupes. Ya le cogerás rabia a Blanca.**

 **dcromeor... sabes que siento bastante debilidad por Cora. Y si bien no ahora, sé que le encontraré salida.**

 **Waji, no se abandona ninguna historia. Ahora tengo menos que escribir, las actus llegaran antes.**

 **Mika... deseo concedido.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando Cora abrió los ojos, viva una vez más, no pudo evitar observar cuanto había a su alrededor. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Había muerto debido a la edad, y sin embargo ahora parecía joven. Me miró a los ojos.

_ Te he traído de vuelta porque necesito que ayudes a tu hija._ le dije, mirándola.

_ ¿Ayudar a Regina?_ Preguntó.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Tener el corazón dentro del pecho no debía ser fácil después de haber estado toda su vida sin él.

_ Tu hija no recuerda quién es._ Dije, mientras me acercaba a ella._ Necesito que lo haga. Cuanto antes mejor. Por eso te he traído. Regina es mi prometida.

_ ¿Tu prometida?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ Soy una princesa… si es eso lo que temes.

Sabía bien qué hacer para caldear a esa mujer. Ella buscaba que Regina fuese grande, que tuviese un trono en el que sentarse. Era predecible.

_ Tú eres la nieta de Leopold…_ Dijo, mirándome._ ¿Acaso traicionas a tu madre?

_ Blancanieves no es mi madre._ Dije, muy serena._ Ella me separó de Regina, y nada me complacería más que hacerla sufrir con mi felicidad.

Cora puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, y extendió una larga sonrisa.

_ Finalmente… tengo ante mí a la nuera perfecta. Ten por seguro que haré todo lo que pueda para que tengas una vida larga y feliz junto a mi hija.

Sí, así empezaban las cosas. Cora necesitaba un nuevo vestuario y un par de lecciones sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo. Pero en cuanto estuviese lista, iba a ser el golpe que Regina necesitaba para recordar quién era.

 _Bella Gold_

El tintineo de las cadenas era adictivo. Hacía tanto que no tenía un prisionero. No había castigado a nadie desde que había matado a Zelena poco antes de la maldición de Emma. Y ahora tenía a Ely ante mí, retorciéndose.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacerme?_ Preguntó, observándome._ Estás enferma.

_ Sólo quiero que entiendas lo que estás estropeando, querida._ Suspiré._ Estás en el camino del amor verdadero.

Eliza me miró como se mira a una loca. Pero yo no tenía problemas. Coloqué la bola de cristal ante Ely, y ajusté la cadena de su cuello para que no tuviese más remedio que observar. Iba a hacerle ver lo que estaba arrebatando a Regina con su lujuria y su desidia. La imagen de la bola de cristal empezó a enfocarse, mostrando uno de los muchos momentos de la vida de ellas dos.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Abrí los ojos notando el resplandor de la mañana. Era el día más feliz de mi vida. Emma me rodeaba con sus brazos, haciéndome sentir protegida. Me sentía segura por primera vez desde hacía años. Bostecé un poco, incorporándome. Me puse algo de ropa ligera y me dirigí una vez más a la ventana. No podía dejar de sonreír. Noté los brazos de Emma rodeándome. Ella no se había vestido. Lo cierto es que no hacía frío. Yo lo hice por pudor.

_ Estás muy guapa, mi amor._ Me dijo, acariciando mi anillo de pedida desde atrás.

_ Me ves con buenos ojos._ Le dije, besando su mejilla, con ternura.

Emma me tomó de la cintura, insatisfecha, y me dio un beso profundo e intenso. Yo me sentía incapaz de negarme a sus atenciones. Desde que había perdido a Daniel había soñado con sentir una vez más que alguien me hiciera sentir como ella lo hacía en aquel momento.

_ Sólo soy sincera, cariño._ Me dijo, estrechándome entre sus fuertes brazos._ Y ahora, dime… mi amor. ¿Quieres que recuperemos tu reino?

_ No._ Contesté._ En el fondo nunca quise ser reina.

Emma me miró a los ojos y posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas. A decir verdad, juraría que podía ver a través de mí, y alcanzar mi alma con la mirada.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Regina? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Unos años antes mi respuesta habría sido claro "quiero el corazón de Blancanieves en un cofre" Pero había llovido mucho desde entonces, yo había cambiado, y ahora, irónicamente, no pude evitar pensar en el sueño que en su día tuvimos Daniel y yo.

_ Quiero criar caballos, mi amor._ Dije, mirándola._ Y ser amazona…

_ Me encantará cumplir ese sueño que tantos años has pospuesto.

Emma sabía de dónde venía ese sueño. Por un segundo pensé que tendría celos, pero no daba esa impresión. Daniel había compartido muchos de mis intereses conmigo, pero no lo hacía sólo por él. Era mi sueño, después de todo. Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de montar.

 _1 mes después_

 _Emma Blanchard_

La magia siempre aceleraba las cosas. Apenas tardamos unos días en construir la cabaña y el establo. Lo hicimos bien lejos del que en su día fuese mi futuro reino. Teníamos una pequeña habitación, una pequeña cocina. Me sorprendía lo poco que me había costado aprender a vivir como una campesina. Regina cocinaba como los ángeles. Y era una excelente criadora de caballos.

Yo me ocupaba de los tratos comerciales. Se me daban bien las cuentas. Aquella noche llegaba a casa después de un buen negocio. Había comprado dos sementales que nos darían buenas camadas y que además podríamos usar nosotras cuando saliésemos al campo.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no vi el carruaje que había aparcado junto a los establos. Pero no pude evitar ver a los guardias frente a la cabaña. Me miraron, pero no presentaron batalla, se hicieron a un lado. Reconocería a los guardas blancos en cualquier lugar.

Cuando entré en la cabaña, me encontré a dos guardias sujetando a mi prometida, y a mi madre frente a ellos, tenía la mano derecha cerrada con fuerza en un puño. Uno que, por lo que podía ver, había impactado sobre la mejilla de Regina.

_ ¡Suéltala!_ Grité a pleno pulmón._ Te ordeno que sueltes a mi prometida.

Blancanieves suspiró largamente. Sus ojos me miraron, con lágrimas en ellos. No pensaba volver a su lado, y el pegar a la mujer que amaba no iba a ayudarla.

_ Me he cansado de que esta mujer haga daño a nuestra familia._ Dijo Blancanieves._ Ya es hora de que desaparezca.

_ ¿Vas a matarme, Blancanieves?_ La voz de Regina sonó cansada y agotada._ ¿Tanto te duele que sea feliz?

_ Has arrastrado a mi hija a una vida que no le corresponde._ La voz de mi madre sonaba cruel._ Y ahora, vas a irte muy lejos. ¡Donde no puedas volver a envenenarla!

_ ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que la amo?_ Le pregunté.

Alcé la mano, tratando de apartar a Blanca de Regina, pero el colgante que llevaba reaccionó y bloqueó mi magia. Ignoraba que se hubiese preparado tanto. Pero su odio hacia Regina era tan grande como para hacer cosas como aquella.

_ Crees que la amas. Y vamos a solucionar eso._ La reina blanca suspiró y lanzó lo que llevaba en la mano al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando noté las fuertes manos de los soldados rodear mis brazos. Lo que mi madre acababa de lanzar contra el suelo, era una judía mágica. Pude ver cómo se abría el vórtice. Regina y yo nos miramos. Ella estaba derrotada, pero al mismo tiempo, si mirada aún tenía esperanza.

_ ¡Te encontraré!_ Grité con todas mis fuerzas._ Yo siempre te encontraré.

_ Lo sé, Emma. ¡Te quiero!

_ ¡Y yo a ti!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero nada pude hacer antes de que Regina cayese por aquel agujero, que se cerró, separándome de mi amor. Me dejé caer en el suelo, sintiéndome derrotada.

_ Hemos acabado con esta tontería._ Dijo Blanca, bajando la mirada. Me puso su mano en el hombro._ Nos vamos a casa, Emma.

_ Aparta tus sucias manos de mí._ Dije, dándole un mordisco a sus dedos.

Ella dio un salto hacia atrás y chilló con todas sus fuerzas. No dejaba de ser una mujer débil y patética. Me quité a los soldados de encima y miré a Blanca con la mayor rabia que había sentido en toda mi vida. Me había quitado la razón por la cual vivía, y tenía la decencia de pedirme que me fuera con ella.

_ No voy a ir contigo._ Dije, saliendo por la puerta.

Ella me siguió mientras me dirigía hacia los sementales que había comprado aquella mañana. Pasé de largo junto a uno de los animales, negro como la noche, y me acerqué al que había decidido que sería para mí. Iba a montarme en su grupa, cuando Blancanieves me abordó.

_ ¿A dónde vas a ir si no es conmigo?_ Me preguntó, cogiéndome del brazo._ ¡Soy tu madre!

_ ¡Yo no tengo madre!_ Dije, abofetéandola en la cara.

Ella me miró, presa del pánico. Parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de que lo que Regina me había hecho no era ningún hechizo del que pudiese deshacerse. El amor no era una magia que pudiese romper sólo porque a ella le venía bien que desapareciera.

_ ¡Bravo!_ Exclamó una voz.

Yo me giré, y mis ojos se cruzaron con la que en su día, había sido la mujer del ser oscuro. Sin embargo, a mis ojos quedaba claro que, tras su muerte, ahora ella se había transformado en el susodicho. Mostraba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro plagado de escamas.

_ El ser oscuro…_ Murmuró Blanca, dando un paso atrás.

_ Y un magnífico tutor para la magia, si se me permite._ Se volvió hacia mí._ Para mí sería un honor enseñaros cómo recuperar a vuestra prometida.

_ ¿Haríais eso?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Sería todo un placer, princesa._ Dijo, haciendo una reverencia._ Nadie mejor que yo entiende lo que es que Blancanieves te arrebate a tu ser amado.

_ No puedes ir con ella._ Mi madre estaba horrorizada.

_ En eso… estás equivocada._ Dije, mientras me dirigía hacia Bella._ Intenta detenerme.

 _Cora Mills_

Una princesa… una enemiga de Blancanieves. No podía pedir nada mejor para mi hija. Para conseguirle su trono una vez más. Y haría lo que estuviese en mi mano para que ese final feliz sucediese. Ya le había arrebatado uno a mi hija una vez, y no pensaba quitarle otro. Mientras me acercaba a aquella casa, sentía algo de miedo. Miedo de su rechazo.

Y no pude hacerlo. No me atreví. Y así se lo hice ver a Emma. Estaba demasiado asustada y confusa, y por ello, regresé al coche. Volvía a ser joven, pero eso no me daba confianza. No como para hablar con mi hija. No como para hacerla entender.

 _Regina Mills_

Me pareció ver el coche de Emma aparcado en la entrada cuando llegué. Pero como nadie salió de él, supuse que simplemente había aparcado lejos de casa. Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué al porche. Abrí la puerta con calma y al hacerlo me encontré con la voz de Ely canturreando. Venía del comedor.

Cuando llegué me la encontré con un vestido muy corto, rematado con un escote de pico que no dejaba nada a la imaginación… especialmente porque no llevaba nada debajo. Se acercó a mí, y pude comprobar que su rímel estaba corrido… debía haber estado llorando.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?_ Le pregunté, asustada.

_ No quiero perderte._ Me dijo, poniendo las manos sobre mi rostro._ Te amo.

_ Y yo a ti, cariño._ Le dije, algo confundida._ En serio… ¿Qué te ocurre?

_ Me han enseñado que tienes que estar con Emma…_ Me miró y lloró con fuerza._ Pero no quiero que me dejes.

_ Eliza… no digas tonterías._ Le dije, seria._ Tienes que dejar toda esta historia de Emma… soy tu mujer. Llevas mi apellido.

_ Pero eso es porque no te acuerdas._ Sollozó._ Tú y Emma… tenéis unas historia… Y ella es… la otra madre biológica de Gina.

Suspiré. Lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido. Dos mujeres no puede tener un hijo, para empezar. Ely me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me besó con intensidad.

_ No me importaría ser tu querida… cuando te cases con Emma._ Murmuró, durmiéndose entre mis brazos.

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré en aquella cómoda cama. Al abrir los ojos me encontré en una habitación blanca. Escuchaba un pitido constante. No podía dejar de pensar en Emma. Me incorporé sobre aquella cama y me quité un pequeño objeto que llevaba ceñido al dedo. Mi vestido estaba sobre una silla… una silla que no se parecía en nada a las sillas que yo conocía. Me vestí, aún extrañada de todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

_ Disculpe señora. Pero no está usted lista para darle el alta.

Alcé la vista y mis ojos se tropezaron con los de una mujer vestida de blanco.

_ ¿Dónde me encuentro?

_ Está usted en el hospital general de Boston, señora.


	8. Palabras

**dcromeor, todo lleva su tiempo, pero se andará, no temas. Regina y Emma tendrán una relación tirante en el presente.**

 **Mika... Henry no EXISTE en esta historia. No es que me olvide de él.**

 **farren, Ely es un personaje importante... no la puedo hacer desaparecer sin más**

 **Deseo concedido, Kykyo.**

 **No descarto nada, Itsay, pero de momento no está en los planes.**

 **Pues la trama avanza, Polo... avanza...**

 **Red, poco a poco. Todo irá poco a poco. Así es más divertido.**

 **Reina... no creo que no irá por esos derroteros.**

 **Continuando, Lol.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

"Hospital general de Boston" No sabía cuál de esas palabras me decía menos. No sabía ni lo que era un Hospital, ni qué sitio era Boston. A fin de cuentas era un nuevo mundo. Nuevos nombres, nuevas costumbres, tenía que adaptarme. Y ahora estaba sola. Mis ojos observaban todo con curiosidad. La mujer dudó en hablarme. Parecía ver que estaba fuera de lugar.

_ No tiene que preocuparse, señora. Tanto usted como su hijo… están perfectamente._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ ¿Mi hijo?_ Pregunté, mirándola._ ¿A quién se refiere?

_ Usted no lo sabía…_ Murmuró, mirándome.

_ ¿Quiere decir que estoy…?

_ Está usted embarazada… sí._ Dijo, apartando la mirada.

Sólo había una persona con la que había estado. Y esa era Emma. Y entonces acudió a mi memoria la noche que debió haber sido nuestra noche de bodas. Y aquella hermosa luz azul de luna que nos había acompañado. No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Emma había conseguido llegar hasta mí, aún a pesar de las barreras, aún a pesar de las murallas que nos separaban.

Y las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Sí, ella iba a encontrarme. Lo haría de alguna forma. Y pensaba vivir, vivir por ella. Quizá ya no fuese una reina, pero iba a aguantar hasta que mi heroína llegase hasta a mí.

 _Regina Mills_

Desperté con un sonoro gemido, notando una lengua jugar con mi intimidad con destreza. Gemí, aún presa de la confusión, y no tardé en sentir cómo me derrumbaba. Cuando levanté la manta, Eliza me estaba observando. Aún seguía con la mirada aterrada del día anterior. Se acercó y me besó en los labios con más intensidad si cabe.

_ Se presenta su amante… majestad._ Dijo, con una risa nerviosa._ Su prometida no se va a enterar.

_ Ely… te lo digo en serio. Este juego no me gusta._ Dije, apartándome.

Ella lloró y se aferró a mí, como si fuera a partirme en pedazos. Lloraba, copiosamente, mientras me abrazaba con tanto ímpetu que me provocaba dolor. Estaba claro que algo le había pasado.

_ Cariño… creo que necesitas ayuda._ Le dije, en un susurro.

_ No… no digas eso…Yo estoy bien._ Me miró a los ojos._ Pero… no quiero perderte.

_ Cielo… estás viendo cosas que no existen._ Le advertí._ Necesitas ayuda.

_ No me apartes de ti._ Me dijo_ Puedo darte cosas que Emma no puede… puedo hacerte feliz…

_ Eso ya lo sé._ Le dije._ No sé por qué piensas que quiero a Emma.

Había visto a Eliza celosa antes, pero aquello era completamente distinto. Estaba ida. Y me sentía plenamente preocupada por ella.

_ Aunque ahora no te interese… lo hará. Es tu amor verdadero.

Eliza no me dejó decir nada más. Simplemente salió corriendo por la puerta. Yo no entendía nada. Lo único que se me ocurría era avisar a Emma de que Ely andaba por ahí, confundida y asustada. Me dirigí rápidamente a su casa y toqué en la puerta con rapidez.

Emma me abrió, ataviada con una cazadora roja, unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta blanca. Me observó y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirándome.

_ Gina está en clase ahora._ Me dijo._ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ Preguntó.

_ Claro, adelante._ Dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

La casa estaba silenciosa. No parecía haber nadie aparte de la dueña de la casa. Los criados solían estar siempre allí. Me angustiaba, porque esperaba que pudiesen ayudarme a buscar a Ely.

_ Ely se ha escapado._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Está ida… obsesionada con una idea absurda y…

_ No debes preocuparte. Bella me ha llamado._ Me dijo._ La ha encontrado vagabundeando… y va con ella al hospital.

_ Entonces yo… debería irme ya.

_ Lo cierto es que Bella cree que es mejor que no. Su delirio tiene que ver contigo, ¿Verdad? Entonces es mejor que estés lejos… al menos un tiempo.

_ Sí… bueno. Entonces tú tampoco deberías ir a verla._ Comenté en voz baja._ Ella parece tener la idea de que… bueno… tú sientes algo por mí.

_ Oh… bueno… entonces no deberías preocuparte…_ Dijo, mirando por la ventana._ No tiene ningún problema.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Eliza sólo es más observadora que tú…

 _Emma_ _Blanchard_ _(Flashback)_

Perder a Regina era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la posibilidad de volver a verla. Y por eso me estaba esforzando en aprender magia lo más rápido posible. Mientras pensaba en ello, no podía dejar de considerar que Bella hacía todo lo que hacía con el propósito de hacer sufrir a Blanca.

Pero hacía tiempo que eso había dejado de importarme. Todo lo que había aprendido de Bella y el estar separada de mi amada habían enfriado mi corazón. Y ahora, por fin estábamos cerca. Repasaba uno de mis libros cuando la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió, y mi mentora hizo acto de presencia.

Sabía que para ella aquella sala era especial, y siempre permanecía un par de segundos en silencio tras pasar el umbral. Era la habitación que Rumpel había construido para ella. Dejé el libro con delicadeza sobre la mesa, y esperé a que se decidiera a hablar.

_ Deberías dejar esos libros, Emma. Ya te has graduado, con nota._ Me dijo, acercándose._ Y ya es hora de que vuelvas con tu amada.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, sin ocultar mi emoción.

_ Del mismo modo que ella esperaba librarse de Blanca… con la maldición oscura._ Sonrió con dulzura.

_ Pero… eso supondría… matar a lo que más amo. Y lo que más amo… es Regina._ Dije, tensa.

_ Nadie dice que tú seas la que tenga que sacrificarse._ Dijo, mirándome._ La reina Blanca está a punto de celebrar el bautizo de su segundo hijo. Ella te la quitó… ¿No es justo que ella te la devuelva?

_ Me prepararé para la fiesta… debo ir elegante…

 _Emma Swan_

Había dado el paso. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que fingir? Fingir que no conocía a Regina, que no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Tendría que decirle la verdad tarde o temprano. Cogí la carta que había recibido, sintiendo el tacto del papel, tantos años conservado, y se lo entregué.

_ Tú misma escribiste esta nota._ Le dije, dándosela.

Regina la observó, sin comprenderla. Acarició el papel y, por un segundo, creí que las cosas habían salido bien. Por un hermoso instante pensé que mi familia se restauraría aquel mismo día. Pero Regina dejó la carta sobre la mesilla, y me miró… con temor.

_ No sé cómo has falsificado mi letra. Pero yo no escribí esto._ Dijo, apartándose de mí._ Y si has sido tú la que le ha hecho algo a Eliza…

_ Regina… escúchame.

_ ¡Estás enferma!_ Gritó.

Su mano impactó contra mi rostro, y sentí cómo me ardía. Regina jamás me había hecho daño, pero en aquel momento, el emocional sobrepasaba por completo al físico.

_ No estoy enferma._ Le dije, elevando el tono._ Eres mi prometida. ¡Y en el fondo, tú lo sabes!

Negó con la cabeza, y dio varios pasos atrás.

_ Tienes razón en una cosa. Si quiero ayudarte… lo mejor es que me aleje todo lo posible de ti.

_ Te encontraré, Regina._ Le dije._ No importa a donde vayas… Yo siempre te encontraré.

_ ¿Eso es una amenaza?_ Me espetó.

Suspiré y le di la espalda. No podía mirarla a los ojos, viendo ese miedo en ellos. Esa pena y esa compasión que tanto me dolía.

_ Sólo te aviso de lo que va a pasar._ Le dije._ De todas formas… Puedo demostrarte todo lo que digo.

_ Eso, Emma… lo dudo mucho._ Dijo, saliendo por la puerta.

 _Regina Mills_

"Yo siempre te encontraré" Noté algo en esas palabras, que me resultaron familiares. Abrí la puerta de golpe, y me encontré con una mujer de cabello oscuro y labios gruesos, que me observaba como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

_ Disculpe… yo ya… me iba._ Dije.

Pero aquella mujer me tomó por los hombros y me dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Esos ojos castaños que… conocía. Unos ojos que había visto antes.

Y un recuerdo acudió a mi gastada memoria. La imagen de esos ojos, observándome. Era apenas un recuerdo… pero… era suficiente como para darle contexto a todo.

_ ¿Madre?_ Murmuré, incapaz de creerlo.

_ Sí. Sabía que me recordarías. No puedes olvidarte de tu madre, ¿Verdad que no?

Sentí que todo me temblaba. Mi madre había muerto. Eso era algo que estuvo grabado en mi memoria incluso después del accidente que me robó mis recuerdos.

_ No… esto no puede ser._ Dije, mirándola._ Eres…

_ Demasiado joven, lo sé. Pero sabes que soy yo. Vamos… mírame.

_ En este pueblo nada tiene sentido tengo que… volver a Boston y…

_ ¡No! Regina… sé que ahora nada tiene sentido para ti. Pero tienes que creerme. Tu sitio está aquí, con Emma.

_ Creo que soy mayor para decidir por mí misma._ Dije, apartándome de ella.

Tenía una extraña sensación de dejavú, como si todo aquello hubiese ocurrido antes. Estaba demasiado confundida, necesitaba estar sola. Me dirigí a mi casa y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Una vez más, escuché a Eliza canturrear. Pero cuando me acerqué y me senté con ella, su aliento no olía a bebida.

_ Siento haber dudado de ti, mi amor._ Le dije, abrazándola._ Tenías razón. Emma me quiere para ella. Pero no debes temer.

_ Yo no soy como ella… no soy…

_ No… no eres como ella. Tú eres la persona a la que yo elegí._ Dije, acariciando su mano._ Eres mi esposa… Y nada me va a apartar de ti.

_ No es tan fácil._ Dijo, mirándome._ Yo… yo lo he visto.

_ ¿Lo has visto?_ Pregunté, mirándola._ He visto… cómo conociste a Emma. Cómo os enamorasteis. Tú no lo recuerdas…

_ Ely eso no…

_ No lo entiendes… Regina. Fue precioso. Es… lo más bonito que he visto jamás…

_ Ely…

Eliza negó con la cabeza, y me rodeó con los brazos. Suspiró y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

_ Regina… te amo demasiado… como para privarte de la vida que te mereces con Emma._ Me dijo._ Cuando recuerdes… querrás estar con ella.

_ Aunque creyese que eso fuese verdad. No puedes estar segura de eso. ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te preferiré a ti? Yo… te prefiero a ti…

Acaricié su pecho con dulzura. Ella me miró a los ojos. Sentí que, afortunadamente, comenzaba a dudar de sus convicciones.

_ Ni se te ocurra separarte de mí._ Le susurré en el oído._ Tú eres mi esposa… ¿Está claro?

Me sonrió y besó mi cuello, apoyándose en mí. Eliza había sido, durante diez años, la razón por la que vivía. Y no pensaba perderla por algo que ni tan siquiera era real.

_ Sólo quiero que sepas que… cuando te des cuenta de que Emma es tu chica… no me interpondré._ Dijo, quedándose dormida entre mis brazos. Parecía agotada.

La tomé en volandas, con delicadeza, y la subí a la habitación. Yo también estaba agotada.

 _Emma Swan_

La ira se había adueñado de mí, y me impedía pensar con claridad. Mary Margaret no estaba cerca para recibir mis golpes, que cayeron contra la pared. Terminé con un muro abollado y las manos manchadas de sangre. Lancé un grito desgarrador, que provocó que Cora entrase en la casa. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y yo no pude evitar lanzarme sobre ella.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y lo estrujé, provocando que trataba de gritar. Un grito sin aire. Por un instante, estuve pensando en dejarla morir en mis manos, pero finalmente rectifiqué, y la dejé caer al suelo.

_ Se suponía que harías que Regina recordase.

_ Y está recordando… poco a poco. Me reconoció al instante._ Me dijo._ Pronto se acordará de ti.

_ Espero… que así sea._ Dije, cerrando las heridas de mis manos.

Escuché una respiración acelerada, y vi a mi pequeña en el umbral de la puerta, con la mochila del colegio. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella ya me conocía. Pero sabía que, a pesar de todo, le dolía verme comportarme así. Pero las cosas cambiarían… lo harían cuando Regina volviese a estar a mi lado.


	9. Sucio secretito

**¿Lo necesita, Kykyo? ¿Lo necesita?**

 **Isat... mira abajo XD**

 **Bueno... lento... no tan lento, dcromeor**

 **No descartemos nada, Mika, no descartemos nada XD**

* * *

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

El chocolate se colaba entre mis labios. Debía ser la cuarta vez que lo comía aquella semana. El trabajo desde casa era preocupantemente cómodo. Me negaba a dejarlo, porque el trabajo se había convertido en mi vida. Y aún era pronto para la baja por maternidad. Aún faltaban dos meses para que mi niña naciera, y aún no había decidido su nombre.

Cerré el último expediente, dando por terminado mi trabajo, y me senté en el sofá. Cogí la cámara y la puse sobre el trípode. Me acicalé un poco y preparé le di a la tecla de grabar.

_ Hola Emma._ Saludé, sonriendo._ La niña ya casi está conmigo. Sé que debería ponerle nombre. Pero… no puedo sin ti.

No pude reprimir un sollozo. La mayoría de vídeos que había grabado para Emma eran alegres, pero hacía tiempo que había empezado a sentirme triste, y a preguntarme dónde estaría mi amada. No perdía la esperanza, pero el dolor estaba empezando a hacer mella en mí.

Había preparado una poción para olvidar, y aún la llevaba conmigo. Así como una nota en la que lo explicaba todo. Y a veces, en momentos de debilidad, sentía el deseo de enviar la nota y tomarme la poción. Pero no lo haría. Necesitaba tener a Emma, necesitaba pensar en ella.

_ Te quiero…

Mis palabras terminaron en un agónico sonido al notar una sensación que no había tenido jamás. Me arrastré hasta el teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia, porque acababa de romper aguas.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando Cora se retiró, y Gina y yo nos quedamos solas, sentí vergüenza. No era la primera vez que mi hija me veía pegar a alguien. Pero su mirada era distinta esa vez. Gina se acercó y me cogió la mano. No le dio miedo ver mis manos ensangrentadas, ni tampoco asco el mancharse. La seguí mientras subíamos a su habitación.

Ella tomó su libro, el que narraba todas nuestras historias, y me lo enseñó. Mi historia con su madre. A mí me daba el impulso de sonreír al verla. Pero Gina se mantuvo muy seria mientras señalaba una foto en la que Regina y yo dormíamos, abrazadas.

_ Quiero que te fijes en esta mujer._ Dijo, señalando la foto.

_ Esa soy yo, cariño._ Le dije, mirándola. Ella negó.

_ No. Ya no. Mamá, puede que sea una niña, pero hasta yo puedo ver que algo te pasa. No puedes ser así. ¿Cómo vas a enamorar a mi madre si te comportas…?

_ ¿… como una villana?_ Terminé por ella._ Tienes razón.

_ En estas historias siempre fuiste sincera con ella._ Me dijo._ La cortejaste con dulzura y amor, no con mentiras… no con engaños.

Yo abracé a mi pequeña y besé su cabeza. Era tan lista, tan buena… tan perfecta. Había sacado lo mejor de las dos. Ella se entretuvo en mis brazos, y me los besó.

_ Eres mi conciencia, Gina…_ Susurré._ No sé qué haría sin ti.

 _Regina Mills_

Eliza por fin volvía a lucir como debía. Hermosa, segura. Parecía que, si no había olvidado sus temores sobre Emma, al menos los había aparcado. Al abrir los ojos, el suave olor a café había llamado mi atención. Descendí escaleras abajo y me la encontré en la cocina. Eliza apenas había cocinado para mí, tan sólo un par de veces. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la cocina estaba hecha un caos. Había tostadas, huevos, tortitas.

_ ¿Qué haces, cariño? Decídete._ Le dije.

Ella, que estaba de espaldas a mí, dio un bote y se giró. Estaba sudando, y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Yo me acerqué, la tomé de la cintura y le di un beso en los labios, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Ella sonrió.

_ No sabría qué preferirías para desayunar._ Susurró, entre mis labios.

_ Tus labios es un buen comienzo._ Murmuré, cogiendo una tostada.

Eliza era ese punto picante que solía necesitar mi anodina forma de ser. Le di un bocado a la tostada y ella se sentó sobre la encimera. Mientras yo probaba una de las tortitas que, siendo sincera, encontré un poco cruda, Ely se extendió el sirope por los labios. Y yo, por supuesto, se lo quité con la lengua.

_ ¿Estoy más buena que Emma?_ Preguntó.

_ Sí…_ Le dije, con los ojos en blanco.

_ Ya lo sé._ Dijo, pasándose la mano por el escote._ Has ganado al tenerme…

Lo decía, pero sonaba a que no se lo creía. Yo le besé la mejilla esta vez, y la rodeé con los brazos. Tanto tiempo juntas y ella seguía teniendo esas dudas. Me preocupaba que sintiese que no estaba a mi nivel.

_ Te quiero…_ Me susurró.

_ Y yo a ti._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido del timbre nos interrumpió. En el fondo ya sabía quién era. Emma Swan. No hice más que confirmar mis temores cuando abrí y me la encontré con esa cazadora roja y sus vaqueros. Traté de cerrar la puerta, pero ella puso su bota entre el quicio y la puerta, impidiéndomelo.

_ Sólo quiero que me escuches._ Me dijo en un susurro.

Algo había cambiado en su mirada. Parecía más apagada. Y la calma se había instaurado sobre el fuego que normalmente había en esos ojos. Me entregó una carpeta, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Esta mañana he ido a Boston a realizarme una prueba de ADN._ Susurró.

Observé los papeles, comprobando que estos confirmaban lo que Emma ya me había dicho, que ella era madre de Gina.

_ Esto significa que Gina no es hija mía._ Le dije, devolviéndole los papeles.

_ Supuse que dirías eso._ Dijo, en un susurro.

Me entregó una segunda carpeta, en la cual, en una prueba casi idéntica, se especificaba que yo era la madre de la niña. Observándolas juntas, incluso alguien con tan poco conocimiento como yo podía ver que los patrones que eran diferentes en ambas, eran iguales en la niña, y se complementaban.

_ Esto es…

_ Imposible, ya lo sé._ Me dijo, mirándome._ La ciencia no cree que dos personas del mismo sexo puedan tener un hijo. Es cosa de magia.

_ Emma…

_ Regina. Sé que estás con Eliza. Y mi error ha sido tratar de forzar tu decisión hacia mí. Sin embargo, lo que me duele, es que no sepas lo que vivimos. Y eso es lo que quiero. Que puedas recordar._ Murmuró, mirándome._ Puedo entender que no me escojas… pero no porque no me recuerdes.

_ Deberías escucharla.

Me volví, sorprendida de encontrar a mi esposa de acuerdo con la mujer que pretendía separarme de ella.

_ ¿Por qué te pones de su parte?_ Le dije, mirándola.

_ Porque es mi culpa._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ ¿Tu culpa?_ Fue Emma la que preguntó.

_ Es culpa mía…_ Suspiró, Eliza, devolviéndole la mirada a la rubia._ Es por mí que no te recuerda.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamamos las dos a la vez.

 _Eliza Bianchi_

 _Ven a verme al hospital esta noche y cenamos juntas._

 _Stella_

Stella es mi prima. Trabajaba todo el día en el hospital, como una hormiga. Y yo, bueno, yo soy la cigarra. Bostecé, cogiendo mi bolsa, y me dirigí al hospital, subida en la moto. Aparqué de aquella manera y me quité las gafas de sol, que coloqué en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Me terminé el cigarrillo que llevaba antes de entrar y lo sustituí por un chupa-chups.

Stella trabajaba, al menos aquella noche, en el paritorio. Era ginecóloga, pero más de una vez le tocaba hacer de matrona cuando el hospital estaba desbordado, y aquel era el caso. Subí en el ascensor, sabiendo que habría una salita en la que podríamos cenar.

Hablando de la cena, la comida chica que llevaba estaba caliente y por eso la llevaba pegada al cuerpo. Era una noche fría. Encontré a Stella en la salita, como había previsto. Estaba frente a la mesa, parecía aturullada por algo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ Le pregunté, tirándome en el sofá._ Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma.

_ A un fantasma no… a una niña monísima._ Dijo, mirándome._ Llevo años en esto… pero te juro que es la más mona que he visto. Una pena que no la vaya a criar su madre.

_ ¿Y eso?_ Pregunté, cogiendo un rollito.

_ Dijo que la dejaran en un albergue, que una tal "Emma", la encontraría. Sonaba un poco a delirio. De todos modos, aún no ha confirmado nada. Quizá se la quede. Aunque está sola.

_ ¿Sola?_ Pregunté, curiosa.

_ Eliza…_ Me miró, sabiendo en lo que pensaba.

En ese momento cambié de tema, pero no me lo quité de la cabeza. Cuando Stella se fue, yo busqué las habitaciones de las nuevas madres. Y la encontré. No tardé en identificarla. Aquella mujer era preciosa. A pesar de ser presa del agotamiento, y de que el sudor pasase por toda su anatomía. A pesar de acabar de dar a luz.

En cuanto la vi, me enamoré. Me fijé en ella durante un buen rato antes de mirar en la mesilla. Había dos notas y un pequeño frasquito sobre la mesilla. En ambas estaba escrita una sola palabra "Emma". No eran asunto mío, y sin embargo, las ojeé. En una de ellas, se antojaba una despedida, y hablaba sobre perder la memoria. La otra, sin embargo, parecía más optimista.

 _A Emma Blanchard, la mujer de mi vida:_

 _Hoy he dado a luz a mi pequeña. Aún no he decidido cómo se llama, pero tomaré la decisión muy pronto. Sé que nos esperan momentos difíciles, pero seguiré esperando por ti. Hace tiempo preparé una poción para olvidar, pero no voy a tomarla. Te prometí que te esperaría, y es lo que voy a hacer. Ansío volver a verte, y acariciar tus cabellos dorados._

 _Sé que no es fácil atravesar estas fronteras… y por ello sé que merece la pena esperar hasta que volvamos a estar juntas, mi amor. Sé que luchas por mí, y si tú no te has rendido, yo tampoco debo hacerlo._

 _Regina Mills_

Observé a aquella mujer indecisa una vez más. Y me dije que no podía permitir que esa mujer, estuviese donde estuviese, me la arrebatase. Cogí el pequeño frasquito y, sabiéndome sola, lo abrí y lo colgué entre los labios de la mujer. Tosió un poco, pero el agotamiento no le permitió abrir los ojos. Cogí las dos cartas y salí fuera. La última que había leído la quemé con mi mechero, mientras que la otra la metí en el buzón. Al día siguiente, Regina Mills iba a tener una visita.

 _Emma Swan_

En ese momento había tanto odio en mi interior, tanta rabia bullendo que lo que deseaba era acercarme a aquella mujer y romperle la nariz. Pero recordé lo que Gina había dicho y me contuve. Sin embargo, la que en su día fuese la reina malvada no se serenó como yo lo hice. Gina nunca le dijo nada para empezar.

_ ¿Qué hiciste qué?_ Cogió a su novia por el cuello de la camisa y la empujó contra la pared.

_ Regina… por favor._ Murmuraba._ Cálmate.

_ ¡Me lo quitaste! ¡Me quitaste a mi hija!_ Gritaba la morena.

Lo razonable era impedir que cometiese un asesinato. Sin embargo… no pasaba nada si dejaba torturar un poco a la morena. Eliza temblaba.

_ Estabas indecisa…_ Murmuró.

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar esa decisión por mí?

Lo juro, nunca había visto a Regina tan furiosa. Empezaba a dar más cuerpo a las historias que en su día Blancanieves me contó.

_ Regina… piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

_ ¡Si no te mato es por eso mismo!_ Dijo, dejándola caer al suelo._ ¡Márchate! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Eliza se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, a trompicones. Yo sonreía de oreja a oreja. Regina se estaba serenando.

_ Y tú también._ A mí, al menos, no me gritó._ Necesito estar sola.

Asentí con la cabeza y me aparté para que pudiese cerrar la puerta. Eliza me miraba, y temblaba un poco. La idea de matarla allí mismo se me pasó por la cabeza. Pero no hice nada. Simplemente pasó a su lado y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me dirigí a casa. Ya había ganado.


	10. Lucky

**Shana... se sobreentendía que algo la pegó.**

 **Isatyamore, te entiendo, pero no tiene caso, Emma ama ciegamente a Regina, no podría hacerla sentir eso.**

 **Esa era la intención, Kykyo**

 **Concedido, ZellOryRegal. Siento el retraso.**

 **Mika... tampoco es que quede mucho ya, estamos en la recta final. Tengo que dejar de hacer tantas historias a la vez, me las acorta.**

 **dcromeor... los giros sádicos estarán ahí... en algún fic... en algún momento... estarán.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Desperté con un importante dolor de cabeza. No solía beber, pero después de lo que había visto el día anterior, lo cierto es que pensé que me lo merecía. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. El cuarto estaba oscuro. Me terminé de cerrar el pijama y me acerqué al baño para lavarme los dientes. Estaba pensando en qué desayunar, cuando escuché una voz.

Una voz dulzona que se colaba por la ventana y se entre colaba en mis oídos como un bálsamo que aliviaba mi dolor de cabeza. Aún con el pijama, separé las cortinas y subí la ventana, apoyándome en el alféizar. Emma, con su cazadora roja, sujetaba una guitarra acustíca en las manos. No sé de dónde la había sacado, ni tampoco el micro… ni dónde lo tendría enchufado.

Pero sin embargo lo que me sacó una sonrisa fue ver a Gina tocando la pandereta para seguirle el ritmo en aquella canción lenta y dulce que entonaba, clavando su mirada en la mía.

 _Girl, I hear you in my dreams_

 _I feel your whisper across the sea_

 _I keep you with me in my heart_

 _You make it easier when life gets hard_

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

No pude evitar observarla, apoyándome en el alféizar de la ventana. Mientras ella continuaba, tocando con calma, entrecerrando los ojos para continuar aquella canción. Estuvo tocando un rato, y yo notaba cómo mi sonrisa se resistía a abandonar mi rostro. Sentía que me derretía simplemente observando. Cuando dejó de cantar lo lamenté un poco.

_ ¿Podemos pasar, Regina?_ Me preguntó.

_ Eh… sí._ Dije, aún bajo el hechizo de esa dulce voz._ Tan sólo… deja que me vista.

 _Emma Swan_

Ahora que la competencia estaba fuera… el camino estaba despejado. Regina me había amado una vez, y dudaba que hubiese dejado de hacerlo. Quizá estuviese olvidado, oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero en lo más profundo, el amor nunca se olvida.

Cuando Regina me abrió la puerta… estaba impresionante. Con un vestido azul y unos pendientes elegantes. Me quedé helada en el sitio. Había estado tan tensa, tan enfadada y tan agobiada, que ni siquiera me había parado a admirar lo hermosa que estaba.

_ Me ha gustado mucho la canción._ Comentó._ Pasad, por favor.

Gina emitió una risita y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre. Yo les dejé un poco de espacio antes de acercarme.

_ Buenos días._ Hice un gesto con la mano y un ramo de rosas apareció entre mis dedos.

_ Gracias._ Dijo Regina, cogiéndolas._ Las pondré en agua.

Di un par de pasos en el interior de la casa. La observé con una sonrisa y seguí a la morena a la cocina, donde dejó las rosas.

_ Aún sigo confundida._ Dijo, mirándome._ No sé si quiero quedarme contigo… o marcharme para no volver…

_ ¿Y te extraña que quiera ganarme lo primero?_ Me mantuve serena.

_ No, la verdad es que no, Emma. Estoy aquí, metida en tu casa y…

_ Es tu casa._ Le rectifiqué._ Tú la diseñaste. Y si está aquí es porque tú la querías.

_ Emma… por favor. Despacio._ Se abrazó a sí misma._ Tienes que entender que son muchas cosas de golpe y… no puedo asumirlo todo sin más.

_ Sí… lo sé… no pretendo que lo hagas._ Dije, sentándome sobre la encimera.

_ Yo no soy… esa mujer que dices que soy.

_ Eso no me importa, Regina._ Dije, mirándola._ No estoy aquí por eso. No me importa si eres reina… abogada… o lo que quiera que decidas ser. Sólo te pido que no te vayas sin más. Tu hija está aquí. Y te quiere con locura.

_ No es la única._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Mentiría si no dijera que te quiero a mi lado. Pero no pudo obligarte a tomar decisiones._ Me acerqué y besé lentamente su mejilla.

_ Me gustaría saber…_ Murmuró.

_ ¿El qué?_ Le susurré.

_ ¿Cómo era?_ Suspiró._ Sé que te he dicho que no soy esa persona pero… siento curiosidad.

_ No muy distinta a cómo eres ahora._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Quizá esto ayude._ Mis ojos se volvieron hacia Gina, que sostenía el libro de cuentos entre sus manos.

_ No sé, Gina… quizá sea muy pronto._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ No creo que pase nada porque lo ojee un poco._ Dijo, cogiendo el libro.

 _Regina Mills_

Lo cierto es que era muy fácil entrar en el juego de Emma y Gina. Lo cierto es que me sentía muy natural junto a ellas. Y aunque era complicado creer en un mundo con magia, todo parecía tener cierto sentido. Estaba claro que Gina había salido de Emma y de mí, las pruebas no mentían.

_ ¿Quieres quedarte con Gina hoy? Ella se ha leído el libro de cabo a rabo y lo conoce bien. Si lo que quieres es leerlo, claro.

_ Gina tiene que ir a clase, Emma._ Le dije, negando con la cabeza._ Pero puedo ir contigo al trabajo. Y así quizá puedas ayudarme tú.

_ Sería un placer._ Emma me contestó con una brillante sonrisa._ Tampoco suele pasar nada en este pueblo.

 _Emma Swan_

El viaje al trabajo fue algo silencio. Regina observaba el libro atentamente. La insté a que empezara desde que nos conocimos, no quería que su pasado la atormentase. Pero Regina tomaba sus propias decisiones, y por su rostro estaba claro que había leído todo desde el principio.

_ Entonces… ¿Soy una asesina?_ Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos._ Maté a toda aquella gente…

_ Eso es pasado, Regina. Esa ya no eres tú. Has pagado por ello._ No me importaba volver a tener aquella conversación.

_ No sé si me gusta conocer todo esto, Emma._ Dijo, tirando el libro al asiento de atrás.

Se quedó en silencio el resto del tiempo, mirando por la ventana. Veía dolor en sus ojos. Yo tenía razón, era demasiado pronto. Ella había dicho que no quería saberlo, pero al ver a Gina ofrecerse, no había sido capaz de decir que no. Nuestra hija la derretía como un helado.

_ Lo siento, Regina._ Dije, en un susurro.

Había parado en mitad de la carretera, haciéndome a un lado. No podía posponerlo más. La miré a los ojos, y ella me devolvió la mirada.

_ No sé por qué te disculpas._ Susurró._ No es tu culpa que yo sea una… reina malvada.

_ Es mi culpa si no eres feliz._ La miré a los ojos._ Es lo único que me importa, después de todo. Que tú y Gina seáis felices.

_ Según este libro… hiciste… algo horrible para venir hasta aquí. ¿Crees que merece la pena, Emma?

No pude evitar volver a ver el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermano caer al suelo, sin vida, al tiempo que la maldición oscura se formaba. Había llenado mis pesadillas durante años.

_ Hacer algo así… te cambia sin remedio._ Dije, en un susurro._ Pero… haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo. Te prometí que te encontraría, y eso hice.

Regina me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y noté cómo se acercaba, entrecerrando los ojos, yo hice lo propio, sintiendo el pulso acelerarse. Lo cierto es que había gente que sólo pensaba en los besos, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba unos segundos antes.

Ese momento en el que el la tensión recorre tu cuerpo como si se tratase de aceite hirviendo, a pesar de que tu sangre parece congelarse. Cómo las mariposas de tu estómago se revolucionan sin sentido. Cómo ese momento en el que tus labios colisionan con los de una persona que realmente amas, se queda atrapado en lo más profundo de tu memoria.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, los labios de Regina y los míos se fundieron. Y entonces, una energía que era conocida, se proyectó a través de nosotras. Abrí los ojos, y miré a Regina.

_ Se ha roto…_ Susurré.

_ ¿El qué?

_ El hechizo._ Murmuré._ ¿Ya te acuerdas? El resto debe estar haciéndolo.

_ No… lo siento Emma pero… no recuerdo._ Suspiró.

_ ¡Oh dios mío!_ Exclamé.

_ Emma, deberías aceptar que pueda ser quién soy ahora sin…

_ No es eso. ¡Se trata de Gina! Está en el colegio.

_ Sí, lo sé. ¿Y qué?

_ Blancanieves la ha llevado allí…

 _Gina Swan_

Tomar apuntes. Era un fastidio. Lo cierto es que no me gustaba el colegio, yo quería ser reina como mi madre, o amazona. Pero sin embargo allí estaba, en clase, una vez más. Me preguntaba cómo estarían mis madres cuando vi aquel halo arcoíris atravesar el aula. Todo se quedó parado por un segundo. La profesora salió fuera, seguida del resto de los alumnos. Yo no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando, pero decidí que saldría también, me daba algo de miedo quedarme sola.

Al salir, sin embargo, me sorprendió encontrarme a Mary Margaret esperándome. Estaba apoyada contra una columna, y al salir, lo primero que hice fue acercarme. Se me hacía raro, porque apenas llevábamos diez minutos de clase. Apuesto a que no le había dado tiempo de llegar a casa.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunté.

_ Nada importante._ Dijo, con voz tranquila._ Tu madre me ha pedido que te lleve a casa.

 _Regina Mills_

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, no desde que recordaba. La idea de que Gina estuviese en peligro me aterraba. Mi niña, mi pequeña. Hacía tan poco que la conocía, y sin embargo la quería tanto. Lo peor llegó cuando nuestras sospechas se confirmaron. Emma llamó al colegio y le dijeron que Mary Margaret había recogido a Gina.

_ Vale… vamos a casa._ Dijo Emma, práctica._ Vamos a organizar la búsqueda. La encontraremos.

_ Pero… y si blanca…

_ ¿Le hace daño? No, no lo haría. Quiere hacernos daño a nosotras, no a ella. No le tocaría un pelo a su nieta.

Supongo que eso explicaba la aparente calma de Emma. A pesar de todo, en sus ojos se antojaba un fuego intenso que casi me daba miedo. Cuando aparcamos, nos encontramos las luces de la casa apagadas. Sin embargo, al entrar, un repugnante olor a tabaco llenaba al ambiente. Emma se llevó el dedo a los labios para pedirme silencio, y yo la seguí a través de la oscuridad.

Encendió la luz del salón, y allí estaba Mary Margaret. Estaba fumando sobre el sofá de Emma, con una boquilla para mantener el cigarrillo apartado de sus labios.

_ ¿Dónde está Gina?_ Emma preguntó directamente.

_ En un lugar seguro, por supuesto._ Sonrió, apartándose el cabello del rostro._ Asegurándome de que esté lejos, para que podamos charlar.

_ Te romperé la nariz otra vez, Blanca._ Emma estaba muy enfadada._ Sabes que lo haré.

_ Sí, sé que lo harás. Así eres tú. Eres el monstruo en el que Regina te convirtió.

La miré, confusa. Emma, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

_ Y encima la traes, como una parejita perfecta._ Bufó._ Me dais asco.

Me puse detrás de Emma, porque aquella mujer, aquellos ojos oscuros, me aterraban.

_ ¿No tiene tu prometida ningún comentario mordaz para mí?_ Blancanieves rió.

_ Ella no se acuerda de nada. No la metas en esto._ Emma me protegió con su cuerpo. Notaba mi corazón botar en el pecho.

_ Yo tampoco me acordaba, y eso no te impidió hacerme todo lo que me hiciste.

_ Me arrebataste al amor de mi vida.

_ ¡Tú mataste a mi hijo!_ gritó Blanca, creando un oscuro e incómodo silencio.

_ De verdad… no creo que seguir recriminándoos cosas sirva de nada._ Me sentía muy pequeña en aquella discusión, pero quise intervenir._ Creo que deberíais hablar sobre estas cosas.

_ Hablaremos, sí… pero no ahora._ Blanca se acercó._ Ahora, voy a marcharme, tranquilamente. Y si intentas detenerme… te aseguro que vuestra hija va a pasarlo muy mal.

Emma se llevó la mano rápidamente a la pistolera y apuntó a la morena con su reglamentaria. Pero al parecer, Blanca estaba preparada, porque en lo que duró un pestañeo, sacó de su bolsillo su propia pistola con la que me apuntó a mí. Emma, una vez más, no dudó en ponerse en medio.

_ Me encantaría mataros a las dos ahora mismo._ Dijo, casi siseando.

_ Hazlo entonces._ La desafió la rubia.

_ ¿Y acabar tan rápido? No, voy a haceros caso. Y ya que tanto os gusta ese pensamiento, juro que esta vez seré yo la que destruya vuestra felicidad.


	11. FINALE

**dcromeor, Blanca vive para eso. Nada le importa más.**

 **guest... eso nunca se sabe. Este es el final así que, hazte una idea.**

 **En el infierno, Kykyo... en el infierno.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

_ Voy a matarla… te juro que voy a matarla._ La mano de Emma resonó cuando golpeó la mesa._ Voy a sacarle ese corazón suyo y lo voy a aplastar con mi bota.

Tenía los ojos encendidos, y respiraba con dificultad. Estaba, en apariencia, henchida de furia. Daba la impresión de que iba a empezar a sonar como una tetera en cualquier momento. Mis dedos pasaron por mi pelo mientras me lo colocaba. Emma necesitaba calmarse, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla.

_ Lleva tratando arruinarme la vida desde que era una adolescente._ Dijo, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

_ Supongo que desde que me conociste a mí._ Me senté con ella._ Así que es culpa mía…

_ No, no te hagas eso._ Dijo, cogiendo mi mano._ Tú no has hecho una sola cosa mala hacia mí desde que te conozco.

_ Sin mí no habrías tenido que lanzar una maldición… ni tendrías todos estos…

_ Regina, no sé cómo sería mi vida sin ti. Pero no quiero saberlo. No cambiaría nada de lo que ya he vivido._ Cogió mi mano y la besó con dulzura.

Me mordí el labio. Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar con el corazón de esa manera. No de mí, al menos. Yo pensaba que Ely me quería, pero dudaba que fuese capaz de hacer las cosas que Emma había hecho por mí.

_ Relájate, ¿Vale?_ Le pedí, intentando mantenerme serena._ Encontraremos a Gina. No puede haberla sacado de la ciudad. Piensa… ¿Dónde la escondería?

_ En el bosque._ Dijo, sin duda._ La encontraría en cualquier otro lugar. Es donde podría esconderse.

_ ¿Y no se te ocurre nada para encontrarla?_ Le acaricié el pelo.

Notaba que Emma empezaba a relajarse. Y la necesitaba relajada, para que pensase las cosas con detenimiento.

_ Un hechizo de localización…_ Murmuró._ Con uno de sus uniformes…

_ Que lista eres._ Le dije, besando su mejilla.

_ Sólo cuando tú estás cerca._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Vamos a por nuestra niña.

 _Emma Swan_

Demasiados descuidos. No esperaba que Blanca cometiese tantos, ni tan siquiera con las prisas. Y por eso, cuando llegamos a la cabaña frente al lago, sentí tensión. Cuando Regina se acercó a la puerta, se lo impedí.

_ No, yo voy primero._ Le dije, protectora.

Y fue una estupenda idea porque lo primero que escuché cuando entré fue un sonido de clic, y acto seguido uno de los dolores más intensos que había sentido en toda mi vida. Había pisado un cepo para osos. Me desplomé, notando cómo me nublaba la visión. Si Regina no me hubiese sujetado habría caído sobre el suelo sin más.

_ ¡Emma!_ Gritó, ayudándome a tumbarme.

No vi a Blanca ni a Gina, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a ver sólo borrones.

 _Regina Mills_

Los ojos de Emma empezaron a anegarse de lágrimas. Yo intentaba abrir el cepo. Había sangre por todas partes. Mi pulso estaba acelerado.

_ No… no… no…_ Repetía.

Conseguí abrir el cepo, pero eso no mejoró las cosas. La sangre comenzó a brotar aún más fuerte. Emma se iba a morir. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, y mi rostro se manchaba también. Abracé a Emma y le di un beso en los labios.

_ Ojalá supiera cómo ayudarte…

Y vino a mí. Una imagen. Mis manos puestas sobre una herida, y cómo esta se cerraba. Miré a Emma, y puse las manos sobre su pierna. Mi mano brilló y la herida de Emma comenzó a cerrarse. Empezaba a sentir cansancio.

Y a medida que las heridas se iban cerrando, mi mente se iba llenando. Llenando de recuerdos, de traiciones… y de corazones arrancados. Había muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos que lamentaba recuperar. Pero detenerme me arrebataría a Emma.

Emma… los recuerdos comenzaron a ser distintos cuando ella apareció en ellos. Al principio una adolescente muy viva, y luego una mujer madura y fuerte, una que quería luchar por mí. Una sonrisa comenzó a apoderarse de mis labios mientras las últimas heridas de Emma terminaban de cerrarse. La rubia abrió los ojo, algo confundida.

Pasó su mano por el pantalón, metiendo los dedos entre los agujeros para comprobar que efectivamente estaba curada por completo. Yo la tomé del rostro y la besé con intensidad. Ella rodeó mi cintura y por un segundo nos quedamos congeladas, concentradas sólo en nuestro beso.

_ Mi reina…_ Susurró, mirándome.

_ Sí… soy yo._ Dije, mirándola.

Emma se echó a llorar, y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo le devolví el gesto, acariciando su pelo con dulzura. Notaba una oleada de amor, más intenso que nunca, que se proyectaba hacia Emma.

_ Te he echado tanto de menos…_ Dijo, en un murmullo.

_ ¿Ha merecido la pena?_ Pregunté, sin soltar mis dedos de los hilos de oro de su pelo.

_ Cada segundo.

_ Siento interrumpir…

No sabía en qué momento había aparecido Blanca, pero en parte me alegraba. No por ella, más bien porque mi hija estaba tras ella. Blanca no la dejaba pasar.

_ Ahora que estáis las dos aquí ya puedo tomarme mi venganza.

_ No voy a permitir que…

_ No, Emma._ Sonreí._ Me ocupo yo, mi vida.

Le besé la mano y me puse cara a cara con Blanca.

_ Adelante._ Le dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo._ Véngate.

_ Si crees que no voy a hacerlo, te equivocas._ Dijo, sacando de un cajón un chuchillo oxidado._ Por fin puedo mirar a la reina a los ojos mientras la mato.

_ Debe ser como mirarse a un espejo._ Dije. Me mantuve relajada, como si lo que decía no fuese conmigo._ Como tu madrastra es un orgullo ver cómo te has vuelto exactamente igual que yo.

_ No digas estupideces._ Dijo, acercándome el cuchillo._ Yo no me parezco en nada a ti…

_ ¿Tú crees?_ Aproveché un momento de distracción para atravesar su pecho con mi mano.

Di un tirón y extraje su corazón. Un corazón rebosante de negrura, en el que apenas quedaba un punto rojo que estaba a punto de ser consumido por las tinieblas. Blanca dejó caer el cuchillo, aterrada ante la realidad. Gina aprovechó para escaparse y se colocó tras Emma para que la protegiese.

Volví a colocarlo en su pecho y ella se dejó caer sobre la silla. Temblaba de puro terror, y tengo que reconocer que lo disfruté un poco.

_ Emma y yo vamos a casarnos. Acéptalo si alguna vez has sido la princesa que tus libros dicen que eres.

 _3 semanas después…_

 _Emma Swan_

Sentía muchos nervios mientras me ajustaba mi vestido. El mío era de un color salmón. Regina iría de blanco. Nos habíamos visto hace muy poco y sin embargo sentía que hacía una eternidad que no estábamos juntas. Allí estaba, frente al altar. El hada azul me sonreía, parecía que ella había aceptado por fin lo que significaba Regina para mí. Me sorprendió ver a mi madre sentada en la última fila.

Estaba taciturna, como llevaba esas tres semanas. David estaba saliendo con Kathryn, y ella se había quedado sola. Había intentado acercarme, pero ella seguía ofuscada. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, sin embargo, mis ojos se centraron en Regina.

Llevaba un vestido precioso. Su cabello estaba peinado en hondas, casi rizado. Nunca la había visto así. Estaba preciosa. No era la primera vez que me sentía corriente a su lado. Estaba claro que ella era mucho más guapa que yo.

_ Hola…_ La saludé, algo acongojada.

El hada azul hablaba, y yo mantenía la vista en Regina. El la riqueza y en la pobreza… en la salud y en la enfermedad. Sí, lo cierto es que aceptaba todo aquello. Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, el matrimonio no era algo que me aterrase precisamente.

_ ¿Aceptas a Regina como tu legítima esposa?

_ Sí quiero._ Dije, con energía.

_ Y tú, Regina. ¿Aceptas a Emma como tu legítima esposa?_ Preguntó.

Yo me quedé mirando a Regina, que sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de contestar.

_ Sí quiero._ Contestó, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

_ Las novias pueden besarse.

Le pedí al hada que no pronunciase específicamente la parte en la que preguntaba si alguien se oponía. No quería que mi madre alzase su voz para impedir nuestro matrimonio. Regina se acercó y me dio un beso casto y tierno. Gina estaba entre las dos, con un pequeño cojín con los anillos. Los intercambiamos, y no pude evitar sentir un chispazo al colocar el anillo sobre el dedo de la mujer que, por fin, tras tantos años, era mi esposa.

La cogí de la mano y salimos, recibiendo una lluvia de arroz sobre nuestras cabezas. Gina nos siguió, saltando al asiento trasero de mi coche. Regina se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano. Nos esperaba un nuevo futuro, las tres juntas.

 _Fin_

 _Trailer_

Era una noche fría. La taberna estaba en silencio mientras las dos mujeres de piel tostada entraban en ella cubiertas con pesados abrigos. Sin embargo, nada más entrar se despojaron de ellos y dejaron sus cabelleras pelirrojas libres. Hubo un susurro, y ambas se volvieron a otra mujer que, cubierta aún con una capucha, las estaba observando.

_ ¿Qué hacéis? Tapaos._ Dijo, muy seria._ Como ella se entere de que estáis aquí… no quiero pensarlo.

_ ¿Ella?_ Preguntaron las dos mujeres al unísono._ ¿De quién hablas?

_ De… bueno, si no recuerdo mal, su nombre es Emma. Está buscando a las nuestras, a las de nuestra raza.

_ Tendría que estar muy loca para molestarnos._ La mujer alzó una ceja._ ¿Y qué se supone que busca?

_ Quiere rescatar a la princesa._ Continuó la encapuchada._ Y para ello… busca a los líderes de las cuatro grandes tribus.

_ ¿Rescatar a la princesa? ¿De las manos de la hija de Ganon? No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por alguien así._ La muchacha, la más joven de las tres, rio._ A estas alturas será un cadáver.

_ Yo no estaría tan segura._ la encapuchada tembló un poco y, por instinto, se llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo, que estaba ciego, y sobre el que se localizaba una enorme cicatriz._ Yo misma la vi destruir a un guardián… Su arco se rompió y clavó sus flechas con sus propias manos en el ojo de la bestia hasta que paró de moverse.

_ Eso es imposible._ La mayor habló esta vez._ Nadie puede destruir un guardián… y mucho menos con un puñado de flechas.

_ ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!_ Contestó su interlocura._ Me costó uno de ellos. Esa chica no es una Hyliana cualquiera.

_ ¿Qué pretendes sugerir?

_ ¿Y si es ella? ¿Y si se trata de la heroína de la leyenda?_ Cuando la capucha cayó, la mujer tragó saliva.

_ Pues bien por ella… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotras?_ La menor se cruzó de brazos.

_ Ella sabe que la tribu gerudo es la cuna de Ganondorf._ La mayor se quedó en silencio por unos instantes._ ¿Acaso crees que nos guarda rencor?

_ Por nuestro bien… espero que no._ La mujer tuerca se giró, apartando la vista de su ojo sano de la otra._ No me gustaría terminar atravesada por la espada destructora del mal.

Hubo un instante de silencio y acto seguido, el suelo tembló. Hubo una pausa, y acto seguido, otro temblor. Se repetían a intervalos casi regulares.

_ Son pisadas…_ La mayor desenfundó la lanza que llevaba a su espalda._ Esperadme aquí.

La mujer salió, precipitadamente. Su deber pasaba por salvar a aquellas que se encontraba bajo su mando. Sin embargo, al salir se arrepintió de encontrarse sola. Llovía, y las enormes pisadas de una mole de roca del tamaño de la posada de la que acababa de salir provocaban que se formasen charcos sobre un suelo embarrado. La mujer del desierto sintió miedo.

La gigantesca criatura ni tan siquiera poseía una cabeza. Era tan sólo una enorme roca que poseía enormes brazos hechos de piedras de tamaño más reducido. En la parte superior se intuía una pequeña gema, pero nada más.

La mujer aferró la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó un grito de guerra y trató de clavarla en la superficie de aquella criatura. El resultado no fue el esperado, y el monstruo la lanzó por los aires con un gesto que más de uno habría calificado de desganado. Adolorida, trató de levantarse, sujetándose en la lanza.

Fue entonces cuando, a través de la tormenta escuchó el silbido de una flecha. La saeta golpeó a la criatura, y una corriente eléctrica la envolvió. La criatura no poseía boca alguna, pero la mujer pudo ver cómo el ataque lo dejaba tocado cuando una de sus extremidades se hizo trizas. Alzó la vista, llevada por el instinto, y vio a una hyliana descender en lo que parecía un ala delta. Llevaba un martillo que cayó con toda su potencia sobre la gema de la criatura. Cuando la gema se rompió el resto de piedras cayeron al suelo, convertidas en un montón de rocas sin el más mínimo peligro.

La mujer, que llevaba el martillo en la mano izquierda, se lo colocó a la espalda y me miró. Pudo ver una enorme determinación en sus ojos azules. En esa misma mano observó, por un segundo, brillar un símbolo. Un triángulo apilado sobre otros dos. La mujer se acercó a ella. Había algo en la rubia que le resultaba imponente, desafiante. Sin embargo, cuando abrió, lo hizo con amabilidad.

_ Me gustaría saber si usted sabe algo sobre la Líder de las gerudo, por favor.


End file.
